You're here, I'm here That's what matters
by Eustass D. Bellecha Willow
Summary: What happens when you let Monkey D. Luffy save Trafalgar Law from a terrible incident? A hopefully pretty good loving story. This is boyxboy. Don't like... Don't read... BTW: I know it says third fic in the story. Please IGNORE that. This was going to be my third fic but i finished it before my others so... This kind of is my first fic. Sorry for that.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Here, I'm here. That's What Matters**

 **Hi! This is my third fanfic! Yay for me! It actually took me a little while to get this one written down on paper, which then in turn makes it take longer to get typed, which then in turn makes it take longer to get updated. Sorry…. Here!**

 **Disclaimer: Oda-sama owns One Piece! Not me!**

 **Chapter One:**

 **(Normal Pov)**

Red. _When did red look so bad?_ A small teen thinks.

Pain. The young male never felt so much pain before.

The boy's vision clears of red, though he still sees it. A motionless figure lies on the floor not too far from him. A bloodied, spotted hat rests next to the figure. The teen crawls over to the figure.

"O-Oi…" His voice is very shaky.

"O-Oi… Y-You ok-k-kay…?" No reply. The boy's vision starts to go black and he collapses on top of the unconscious figure.

 _ **(Timeskip: at the hospital)**_

The man's golden yellow eyes slowly open, his ears are filled with a beeping sound. He glances around the room. _A… hospital…?_ He thinks. A doctor walks into his room,

"Ah… I see you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" He coughs,

"I… cough, cough… I guess… so… cough… What ha-cough-happened?" The doctor sighs,

"You and a young teen were in a terrible incident. You both—" The man cuts him off,

"Young teen? Around nineteen years old? With a scar under his left eye?" The doctor nods,

"Yes, yes, yes." The man leans back on the bed and sighs in relief. _Mugiwara-ya…_ he thinks.

"Is the boy alright?" The doctor nods again,

"Yes. For now at least. He's in a stable condition."

"Is it possible for me to see him?" The doctor looks at him,

"Maybe in a day or two. Maybe in a few hours." The man nods.

"You should rest some more, sir. It'll help your recovery." The man's eyes close,

"…Yeah…" He drifts into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **(Timeskip: a few hours later)**_

The man's eyes open slowly again. The doctor from before walks in,

"Feel better?" The man nods, and the doctor smiles,

"Well… I'll brighten your day a bit. Your condition and the teen's are both stable enough for visitors. I'll take you if you still wish to visit. Though, I'll warn you, he's still unconscious. He did take a lot of physical damage."

The man nods. _How badly was Mugiwara-ya hurt?_ He thinks. The doctor wheels a wheelchair into the room and helps the man into it. Soo, he finds himself in the young teen's room. He reaches a hand out and grasps the smaller male's hand.

"Mugiwara-ya… What did you do?" As if on cue, the sleeping teen's eyes flutter open.

"Ngh…Huh?" The man looks at the other like he'd been raised from the dead.

"Mu-Mugiwar-ra-ya…" The teen looks over at the dark haired male,

"T-Torao…? What ha…happened? Wh-Where am I?" Torao, or aka Trafalgar Law, smiles gently,

"Arigato, Kami! I thought you were a gonner, Mugiwara-ya!" Slowly, the boy sits up and looks around,

"A hospital? Law, why am I in a hospital?" the older male shrugs.

"I don't know the whole story, Luffy-ya. One of the doctors said that we were in a really, really bad accident." He says, choosing his words wisely, knowing how the young teen need to take things in.

"A bad accident…?" he asks, though it wasn't really a question.

 _ **(Timeskip: 3 months after the incident)**_

The young teen bounced lightly on the large bed as he waited for his friend to finish getting dressed.

"Ne, Mugiwara-ya?" the older male calls from the bathroom. The boy stops bouncing,

"Hai, Traffy?" Law sticks his head out,

"We have some time this morning. You want to stop by the store and get some breakfast before school?" Luffy walks over to the man, who was having difficulties with his tie. The younger one tales it into his hands and fixes it,

"Yeah…Sure…" Law looks at his friend's fallen face,

"Oi, Luffy-ya? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." A forced smile.

"Luffy-ya…" The teen looks up,

"I… I can't… talk… about… it…" Law sighs and throws his hands up,

"Alright. I won't bother anymore." Luffy looks down, his hands still on Law's tie. Law places his large hands on Luffy's smaller ones,

"Look, Luffy-ya… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out like that. You just never keep a secret and outwardly look like something's upsetting you." The teen quickly pulls his hands away from Law's, lightly blushing, turns, and walks away from the older male,

"C-Come on. F-Finish up, wi-will ya?" Law raises an eyebrow but nonetheless complies with Luffy's request. _I wonder what's bugging him_ , the man thinks, as he walks out of the bathroom and over to his friend,

"Alright. Let's go." Luffy jumps up from his seat on the bed,

"Hai!" The pair walks out of their shared apartment and Law locks it. The teen was silent for most of the trip, which concerned the older man. Every time the teen's eyes gazed upon Law and were met with his yellow ones, Luffy looked away quickly.

"Mugiwara-ya… Seriously, can't you at least give me a hint of what's going on?" Law asks, slightly more harshly than he wished, as he steps in front of the boy and place's both hands on Luffy's slim shoulders. Luffy bites his bottom lip and slowly looks up at the taller male,

"I-It… involves… you…?" His words are unsure and his voice is shaky. Law looks at the smaller teen confused. The older male wraps his arms around the younger one, earning him a slight gasp.

"Well…If it's about me… Shouldn't we talk about it?" he asks, his voice calming and soft. Luffy bites his lip harder, almost hard enough to bite through the soft skin.

"I… can't… I… I love you, Law!" the teen blurts out, taking the older male by surprise.

"Ev-Ever since… the inc-incident I… I've had this feel-feeling… and… a-and it nev-never went a-a-away… when I was around… you… s-s-so… I-I just sorta… a-accepted it…" he continues, not even noticing the shock or blush on Law's face. Snapping out of his shock (though, his blush remains), Law leans down, and the rambling teen up with a chaste kiss,

"Luffy-ya… I love you too…"

 **(Law's Pov)**

I didn't want our first kiss to be like this and for it to be special, but… Luffy-ya had been rambling on and on. It felt like it was the right way to quiet him down. I gently smile at his surprised face. He latches himself onto my waist. I gently place my hands around his smaller, shaking form.

"C'mon, Luffy-ya. Let's go." The said boy looks at me with tearful eyes. I rub the back of his head gently and smile softly. He flashes me a smile, a few tears still on his cheeks, showing off all his brilliant white teeth. I grab his thin wrist and we walk into the closest bakery. I pay for our pastries and we work our way to school. I let Luffy-ya do most of the talking and, eventually, let him finish my glazed donut.

"So then, a guy named Ace came and saved me from this deadly attack but died doing so. I don't think I know him but… I was really sad that he died… died protecting me… But there was this other really cool guy named Jinbei, and…" he rambles on and on about the dream he had the night before. I just nod my head, occasionally acting interested.

"Did you dream about something last night, Law?" Luffy-ya suddenly asks me. Just as I begin to answer, the bell rings.

"I'll tell you at lunch, okay?" The teen nods,

"Hai! See you on the roof, Traffy!" I shake my head as he runs to catch up with his blonde and green haired friends. I think their names were… Sanji Vinsmoke? And… Roronoa Zoro? Ah… Oh well…

"Oi Trafalgar!" a voice behind me calls. I roll my eyes,

"What the fuck do you want, Kid?" The said red head huffs,

"Well, I love you too, Trafalgar…" Before Kid can say anything else, though, a certain sunset red and ocean blue eyed blonde latches onto the red haired teen from behind.

"Kiddy! ~" he sings. Kid groans and I smirk. Kid tries to remove his "attacker's" arms,

"God dammit, Killer! What have I told—" Killer cuts the angered teen off with a chaste kiss on the red head's lips.

"KILLER!" Kid screams. I can't stop myself from chucking at Killer's open affection and Kid's want to hide it. Killer let's his lover go and sits on top of Kid's desk.

"So… Law… How's _your_ boyfriend?" he asks casually. I glare at the blonde,

"Mugiwara-ya is NOT my BOYFRIEND. He just doesn't have anywhere else to stay. Well… at least since _that_ happened." Kid chuckles, ignoring my last sentence, which I mentally thanked him for,

"Yeah. And you _let him_ stay at _your_ place, pay _his_ tuition for school, buy _him_ clothes _and_ other things of that sort, buy _him_ food in the morning then hand _him_ the rest of _yours_." I roll my eyes and move to my desk next to Killer, whose desk is in between mine and Kid's. The blonde only giggles at us while Kid acts really mature as he sticks his tongue out at me. I roll my eyes again before turning to face the teacher as first hour begins. Shortly, I tune out the teacher and dive into deep thinking. _Would I consider Luffy-ya as a lover? Yeah, sure he just told me that he loved me before school and then I… told him… Damn… I guess I could, no should maybe, call him my boyfriend…_

"Trafalgar? Trafalgar?" a voice says, breaking through my thoughts. I glance over. Kid.

"Now what, Kid?" He rolls his dear eyes,

"C'mon. Don't tell me you didn't hear the bell?" I look at my red haired friend confused,

"What? Class is over? Damn…" Kid chuckles,

"What? Thinking of your "not" boyfriend? The teacher called you, like, three times but gave up after you didn't respond. C'mon. Let's go." I pack up my books and head to second hour. Half of that class was the same as the first. Then, Kid, Killer, and I head to lunch.

 **(Luffy's Pov)**

I sit in my normal spot on the roof alone. I don't like to be alone but if it means I get to be with Traffy then I don't care. Speak of the devil! Traffy opens the door and walks up to me. But… he's not alone, that Kid guy is with him and Kid has something… Wait… No. Kid has _someone's_ arms wrapped around his waist. I'm somewhat unhappy that they are here and it must have shown on my face, 'cause Law places a hand on my shoulder and smiles gently. I can't stop myself from smiling back,

"Kon'nichiwa, Traffy!" Kid snorts. Law glares at him, but then smirks,

"Well it's better than yours, _Kiddy_ …" I cover my mouth with my hand and try to muffle my giggles as Kid's face turns as red as his hair and the blonds next to him places his arms around the blushing teen.

"Sh-Shut up, Trafalgar! Killer! Get the hell off of me! Dammit!" he shouts. I can't hold my giggles in anymore. I burst out laughing. I fall over, holding my sides. Traffy's usual chuckles turn into real laughter. Kid's face turns even redder. Eventually, our laughter subsides and Kid's face cools to a light pink. Law hands me his bento box,

"You forgot yours again, didn't you?" I giggle again, only more shyly,

"Gomen, Law. Aren't you going to be hungry though?" He smiles gently,

"Mugiwara-ya, you worry too much. I'll be fine." I smile at him,

"Arigato, Traffy!" He shakes his head, still gently smiling. I glance at Kid and Killer,

"So… Are you two… together or…?" I hope that didn't sound like I was putting them together. Kid quickly shakes his head and tries to move away from Killer but the blonde pulls the red head into his lap,

"Yep! Despite what Kiddy says, I'm his and he's mine." Law chuckles, Kid's face turns red again, and I giggle,

"That's cool. Congrats to you, Killer." The said blonde giggles,

"Thanks!" I turn back to Law,

"So… About what I asked earlier…" He smiles and ruffles my hair,

"Right. Well… Let's see… So, you were there but I needed to find you. So, I had to fight a bunch of these really bad guys and I had to make them tell me where their boss was holding you."

"So… Like, the damsel in distress kinda thing?" I interrupt. He looks up thoughtfully,

"I guess you can call it that. I mean, what else are you gonna call it? Anyways…" Law continues talking about the dream he had last night. I can't believe I was in it! I look over to Kid and Killer to find that they weren't there anymore. Smirking to myself, I slowly crawl into Traffy's lap.

"Luffy-ya…? What are yo- Omf…" he starts but I cut him off by putting some of the food I didn't eat in his mouth. He ruffles my hair as he chews.

"Gulp! You little baka… I told you not to worry about me." I laugh and wipe the crumbs off his face,

"Shishishi… I'd never let you go without lunch and you know it!" Traffy shakes his head, gently smiling. I giggle and hold up another piece of food. He takes it. Shortly, I finish feeding Traffy the rest of the food in his bento box. I put it down on the ground and move to get up. Traffy wraps his arms around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hums. A slight blush creeps onto my cheeks. I giggle,

"Nowhere… If you don't want me to." Traffy smirks,

"Good… 'Cause I don't want you to." I giggle again. Then, Traffy places his lips on mine, giving me a chaste kiss, surprising me greatly.

 **(Normal Pov)**

Law captures the teen's lips with his own. Luffy only flinches but doesn't move away. He kisses the older male back. Law pulls away, mainly so they can breathe, and smiles at the small teen in his arms. Luffy smiles back and giggles,

"Wanna ditch the next class, Traffy?" The said male snorts,

"Why not ditch the rest of school? I already know every damn thing they're gonna fucking teach anyways." Luffy giggles. Law holds up two bags. He had grabbed them before he came up to meet Luffy on the roof. The teen grabs his before pulling the older man into a hug. Law gently kisses the top of the raven's head,

"Well, let's go home then."" Luffy nods,

"Yeah!" And with that, they make their way home.

 _ **Away from the school, on a street near their home**_

Luffy and Law walk in silence, their hands entwined together.

"So… How were your first classes?" the older man asks. The teen rests his head on Law's shoulder,

"Meh… Pretty boring without you. You?" Law chuckles,

"Didn't even pay attention. Couldn't really. Had my mind clouded with you." Luffy giggles. Law wraps his arm around the smaller male's shoulders and Luffy wraps both his arms around Law's waist. The two look at each other, silently agreeing on something before smiling. Instead of walking back to their apartment, the pair walk around until they reach the park.

"Seems like a really nice day, ne?" Luffy asks as he looks up at the sky. Law pulls the teen so that he is resting on top of him,

"Mm-hmm… There something specific you would like to do?" Luffy giggles, then reaches up and holds Law's face in his hands. He really liked in when the older male let the teen do things like this.

"Nope. Luffy just wants to stay with Torao. Luffy really likes to be with Torao… especially like this!" Law chuckles at the teen's use of "Luffy" instead of "I".

"Well… Tell ya what… Torao really likes to be with Luffy like this too." The teen giggles again, this time, Law joins him. The older man enjoyed being able to really laugh without someone looking at him like he was a freak. Luffy looks up at Law, smiling softly. _Law seems to be happier nowadays… Shishishi_ , the teen thinks. Quickly coming up with an idea, Luffy sits up. Law looks at the other male confused and slightly disappointed.

"Something wrong, Luffy-ya?" The said teen turns to face him, shakes his head, and grins,

"Nope! Nothing's wrong, Torao. Just had an idea. That's all. … Don't look at me like that, Torao! I swear I'm not lying!" the boy exclaims after being given a questioning look from the other.

"Oh, alright. Care to let me in on it?" Law asks. The teen shakes his head, still smiling at Law,

"Can't! It's a… a… a surprise for Traffy! A… A Traffy Surprise! Luffy's Traffy Surprise!"

"Is that so, ne? Well then… Looks like Luffy has to make sure that Traffy doesn't use his ways to find out what it is." Luffy giggles. Law wraps his arms around the younger male's waist and pulls Luffy close to his chest. The boy gently pushes away from Law and places his hands on the man's cheeks and presses his forehead to the others. Law grins happily as he looks into Luffy's chocolate brown eyes.

"You want something…" he hums. Luffy grins, not his usual wide grin but a smaller one,

"Maybe… But maybe not…" Law snorts softly,

"I can see it in your eyes, my love." The teen blushes at thee name.

"No you can't." he says, his voice only above a whisper. Law smirks, replying in the same hushed tone,

"Can too…" Luffy grins, but doesn't say any more. Law and Luffy sit in the same position for a while. Law closes his eyes, enjoying the closeness of the other (which he found surprising as he didn't mind people being close but he has his boundaries) and the sweetness (yet another thing he found surprising being as he really didn't care for sweet things) of his breath. If Law made a check list of all the things he didn't like in some people, he was sure that Luffy would have a check next to every one of them. Law notices how Luffy's weight shifts a bit before becoming slightly heavier. The older man opens his eyes a small bit. He smiles gently at the sleeping teen in his lap. Law carefully picks Luffy up out of his lap, cradling him in his arms, and begins walking home. It had been a really good day for Law. For both of them.

 _ **Two days later, on Saturday**_

Law was in the spare bedroom (really, it had been Luffy's old room before he insisted on sharing a room and it has since been turned into Law's private mini library) of his apartment, studying. Soon, though, he feels a pair of eyes watching him. Shaking his head slightly, smiling and chuckling quietly, he addresses his observer.

"Good morning, Luffy-ya." The teen almost jumped two feet – no, he _did_ jump two feet in the air. He fell to the floor, clawing at the shelves and knocking _quite_ a few books down. His head hits the third and second shelves before slamming on the ground. Law doesn't know what he should do. Then he heard a, what should have been muffled yet somehow very audible, "Ow…" from the book buried teen. The older male rushes over to the pile and begins to uncover Luffy.

 **(Law's Pov)**

I push away several books quickly. Soon, I can see the adorable face of my hopefully-willing-to-be lover.

"Luffy-ya? Hey, talk to me. Luffy-ya!" he says frantically. The raven haired teen coughs, his eyes fluttering open,

"Tr-cough-Traffy…?" I clutch him to my chest. Arigato, Kami. I sigh in relief,

"You're alright! Oh my Kami… Luffy-ya…" He curls his arms under mine and gently rocks me back and forth.

"Oh, Traffy…" he murmurs. After a short while of gentle rocking, I pull myself away from him. I place my hands on his shoulders,

"Are you hurt?" Luffy-ya rubs the back of his head, wincing as he does so,

"I think I hit my head really hard…ow…" I gently place a hand on the top of his head,

"Let me look at it. I'll be careful, Luffy-ya, I promise." He nods and I help him out of the remaining books. I sit in my chair and place him on my lap with his back to my. Gently, I tilt his head forward with one hand and softly run over the back of his head with the other. He flinches,

"Ooooww…" Thankfully, he doesn't move away. I hum to reassure him,

"It'll be over soon. Hold on." Then my hand brushes over a large knot. Luffy-ya yelps and would have jumped away from me if I hadn't had one of my legs crossed over his lap. That had to be the spot he hit the hardest. I brush against it again, and he yelps once more as well as letting out a painful whine,

"L-Law… Tha-That hurt-ts…" I uncross my leg and keep a gentle but firm grip on one of his arms,

"Just hold on. I should have some sort of ointment for a bump like this." I rummage through my desk draws. There it is. I place the ointment container on my leg after I cross it back over Luffy-ya's lap,

"This'll probably hurt. But I need you to stay as still as possible. Okay, my love?" He nods, lightly blushing. Gently, I brush a hand over the back of his head. The teen in my lap jumps slightly as my fingers brush over the bump again. As I apply the ointment to the spot, I can tell that my dear love is doing his best not to move. I can only smile gently at this. I finish and put the ointment on top of the desk. I then remove my leg from his lap and turn him around. He places his hands on my shoulders and wrap my arms around his waist. Luffy-ya rests his forehead on mine, his eyes closed, and his breathing slightly heavy. I close the space between my sweet love and me as I capture his soft lips.

 **(Normal Pov)**

The two remain in their positions, only moving to breathe after breaking their kiss. They sit in silence for a short while before soft snores fill the air. Law looks at the smaller male in his arms. He smiles gently at the slumbering teen.

"Looks like it's a bed day for you, Mugi-ya." he whispers as he stands up, Luffy limp in his arms. He places the younger man in his bed and walks to the kitchen after placing a kiss on his forehead and after making sure his head wasn't lying on the large knot. Law puts the coffee pot on the stove and sits at the table. On the table, sits a book,

"What the hell…?" he asks, picking book after just noticing it. He looks it over.

"No name on the spine…or the cover. Huh?" Law looks over the cover and notices a strange symbol. It looks like a cross between the Star of David and some Celtic image. Law raises an eyebrow at it. He sets it down and pours a cup of straight black coffee. Law leans against the counter, cup in hand, staring at the book. Luffy walks into the room, rubbing his eye.

"Well, that was a short nap." Law comments, giving a small smirk. The raven teen softly laughs, and yawns,

"I'm just hungry." Law chuckles,

"Sit down, and don't touch the book. I'll have some breakfast here soon."

 _ **(Later, the same day)**_

Law is lying on the loveseat couch, taking a small nap. Luffy, knowing this, quietly opens the door and tiptoes back into the apartment. Smiling, the teen leans over the back of the couch, above the older man's forehead. Gently pushing Law's hat back, Luffy plants a soft kiss there. The older male places a hand on the raven haired teen's cheek, smiling. Luffy smiles as well,

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Law shakes his head,

"No. Plus, it's probably about time I woke up…" Luffy giggles as he walks around the couch and climbs on top of Law carefully, the bag in his arm swaying. Law looks at it confused. Luffy smiles,

"It's supposed to be part of Luffy's Traffy Surprise… But if I guess Traffy can have it now… If he wants it." Law gives a small smile as he places his hands on the younger's hips,

"Would Traffy _absolutely_ have to wait for it with Luffy's Traffy Surprise?" Luffy shakes his head, smiling,

"Not if Traffy wants it now." Law pushes himself a bit, his shoulders now against the arm rest. The teen giggles as he takes the bag off his arm and sets it on Law's chest. Luffy sits up, his legs cradling the older man's lap. Law opens the bag and pulls out a thin wooden box. He tilts his head and glances up at Luffy, who had thrown the bag to the floor and was now biting his lip. Law sighs quietly, then slowly opens the box. He blinks as he sees the object – well, object _s_ – in the box. The older male pulls them out carefully, and sets the box down on his chest. Law blinks again. The items were two ball-point pens. They had a tiny amount of weight and were formed exactly to his hand. He could only stare at them. Law doesn't notice Luffy pull out another bag. Until the teen gently shakes it. Law takes it and, with a "Go on" look from Luffy, opens it, pulling out another box. This box is short and round. He twists the lid off and pulls out a small black bottle. Law turns the bottle and finds a label, reading: "Black Ink". He picks the pens pack up and looks at them again. They were fountain pens and he did not even know it. All he can do is smile at the younger male, though he must have looked disappointed,

"These…These are just… just…" Luffy bites his lip again,

"What? They're what, Traffy?" Law sits up, letting the boxes fall. Holding the pens in one hand and the ink in the other, Law wraps his arms around Luffy, pulling the teen into a squeezing, yet gentle, hug.

"They're just amazing. I love them, Mugi-ya. One question… Why?" Luffy giggles,

"To show Torao… Something special! Plus, you've been complaining about how the pens we keep in the pen cup don't fit your hand. And I kinds thought you'd be kind of an old timey, old fashion-liking type of guy… to me, at least." Law chuckles and places a gentle kiss on the younger male's forehead,

"I really do love them. It's not often someone does something nice like this for me." Luffy places his hands on the older male's cheeks and smiles at him, silently telling him that he's be there for Law whenever he needed him to be. Law chuckles again and gives the teen another tight hug.

"Come on, Luffy-ya. Let's go for dinner, ne?" The younger male scrambles off Law with a "Hai!" and a "Let me go change first!" Law shakes his head as Luffy skips to his room.

 **(Luffy's Pov)**

 _ **(Later, after their dinner)**_

After dinner, and after we got back home, Law and I decided to pop in a movie until one or both of us fell asleep. Law said I could pick first, but I couldn't pick. So, I told him to pick, even though I already knew he'd pick some romantic slash horror old fashion type flick. So… That's why we're lying on the loveseat couch, me on top of him, watching something like Bunnicula or something. Somewhere between the start of the movie and halfway through it, my eyelids begin to feel heavy when someone else's soft snores fill the air. My eyes drift over to the older man lying under me. I feel a small and gentle smile grace my lips. Law was already asleep. Softly, I nuzzle my nose against his chest, sigh and continue watching the movie until my eyes close and I drift into a light, dreamless sleep.

 _ **The next day, on Sunday, Law's birthday**_

When I wake up this morning, Law was still asleep. I smile gently, carefully wiggle out of his arms, and give him a soft kiss on his forehead before heading to my room. I grab a clean shirt and a pair of shorts. Quickly, I change and walk to my closet, opening it as quietly as I can. I squat down to look at the bottom of it and smile. I grab the two wrapped items from it and set them on the bed. _Now I just need some paper_ , I think as I pull out a box of colored pencils and normal pencils. I tiptoe into Law's mini library, knowing he keeps blank paper in there. I grab a few pieces and tiptoe back, glancing at the sleeping male on the couch. Once I'm safely back in my room and closed the door silently, I get to work on a card. The first one I tried, turned out better than I thought it would. Smiling at my handiwork, I slide out of the gifts under my bed, the card on top. I slip out quietly, pausing only to kiss Law's forehead again, and silently make my way to the kitchen. I put the coffee pot on the stove and look for the pancake mix in the pantry. Halfway through cooking, Law walks in. I pour a cup of straight black coffee and set it on the table, flipping a pancake over. He sits at the table, picks up the cup, and yawns before taking a drink. I put the finished pancakes together on a plate and fix them up just how I knew he liked them, but added a little whipped cream and a tiny amount of sprinkles. Walking up behind him, I place the plate in front of Law, kissing him on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Lawsy!" I sing softly. His eyes widen a small bit, but then soften as a gently smile plays on his lips. Law turns to me and pulls me into a squeezing hug,

"Thank you, Luffy… You know, just having you here already makes this the best birthday…" I giggle and wrap my arms around him,

"Yeah… I know… I know, Law…"

 **(Normal Pov)**

Law is surprised but also very happy. Luffy had remembered his birthday.

"So, what do you have planned for us?" he asks the teen softly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Luffy giggles and wraps his arms around the older male's neck, kissing him chastely on his lips,

"This is all a part of Luffy's Traffy Surprise. So, Traffy's got to trust Luffy. Can Traffy do that?" Law chuckles and gently ruffles the teen's raven hair.

"Of course Traffy can do that. It is his special day with Luffy, after all." Luffy giggles again and kisses the older male's lips again,

"Yay! Traffy trusts Luffy! Stay right here!" And with that, the very excited teen jumps and dashes to his room. Rushing back quickly, he hides his hands behind his back. Law raises an eyebrow at him only to receive a giggle and a toothy grin.

"Sit back down, Traffy! Oh! And close your eyes too!" he says. Law complies and sits at the table, waiting and, though he won't admit, he was slightly nervous. What in the fucking hell could Luffy have gotten him? Shortly, two boxes are placed in his hands.

 **So? Was it at least okay? Hope it was. Seriously, I do. What do you think Luffy got Law for his birthday? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter 2 of "You're here, I'm here. That's what matters". I can't believe that I actually got to a second chapter! Yay for me! …*awkward silence*… Ooookaaaayyyy… I'll just be quiet now and give you your story…**

 **Disclaimer: Oda-sama owns One Piece! Not me!**

You're here, I'm here. That's what matters.

Chapter Two:

 _Last time in_ _You're here, I'm here. That's what matters_ :

 _The very excited teen jumps and dashes to his room. Rushing back quickly, he hides his hands behind his back. Law raises an eyebrow at him, only to receive a giggle and a toothy grin._

" _Sit back down, Traffy! Oh! And close your eyes too!" he says. Law complies and sits at the table, waiting and, though he won't admit, he was slightly nervous. What in the fucking hell could Luffy have gotten him? Shortly, two boxes are placed in his hands._

 **(Normal Pov Cont.)**

Law opens his eyes and looks at the two boxes, along with the card placed on top, in his hands. He can't help smiling at them. The younger male quietly clears his throat,

"Law? I can't exactly tell if you want to open the boxes now or not, but… the card, I do suggest opening now. The boxes, if you want to do this, can wait until later. The card, on the other hand, holds a clue about our first thing. It's all your choice." Law looks up at the teen. He's never seen Luffy this serious before, except maybe when he was fighting someone. The older male sighs and gently smiles, trying to get the other to do the same. He succeeds,

"Alright, Luffy. I'll wait and open the boxes later." He sets the boxes down and picks the card back up.

"But this needs to be opened now, right?" he asks the younger male, who nods his head. Law nods once and proceeds to open the card, which didn't have an envelope. He smiles warmly at the front of it, as it, though drawn well, still had the teen's child-like ways in it. He opens it and reads it aloud:

"These were silent in the beginning and the first one was of a train. Their pictures dance across the screen. To make them, someone needs to say, 'Lights! Camera! Action!' " The older male smiles at the teen and chuckles,

"Very clever, Luffy. So, which movie are we going to see, my love?" The said male only smiles,

"You'll see when we get there, Traffy!" Law laughs and pulls Luffy into another hug before getting up and grabbing his and the teen's light-weight jackets.

"Well?" he asks, "We going or not, Luffy?"

 **(Luffy's Pov)**

After I clean up Law's breakfast plate, and retrieving my coat from him, we leave the apartment and head for the car garage. Traffy wraps an arm around my shoulders and, instead of directing me to my car (which Law drives the most between us because he doesn't like my "driving style" or something), he directs me to… his motorcycle!

"What? Did you really think I'm gonna let myself be cooped up in your car all day on my birthday?" he asks me sarcastically. I laugh at him,

"No! Of course not! I'm just really excited." Law chuckles and pulls me closer to his side,

"You're really excited and it's not even your birthday." I laugh again,

"But you don't let me ride on your motorcycle a lot!" Law laughs again, squeezes me and pulls out a helmet. He hands it to me and I carefully (due to the fact that I still have a large knot on my head and that it still hurt like fuck but it isn't has bad as before) pull it on. Traffy gets his bike running and I climb on behind him.

"You ready, Luffy?" he asks revving it up. I smile and give his slim waist a tight squeeze. He gives a small and sly smile,

"Hold tight, Luffy! Can't have you falling off now." We race out of the garage, my laughter echoing off the walls and ceiling. Law must have sensed my thrill because he revved the motorcycle and popped a wheelie as we exit the garage, my excited squeals can be heard, probably, by everyone else in the apartments. Law's own laughter joins mine. Soon, we pull up the theater. As we walk up to the doors, someone's laughter shouts out loudly. I look at Law, who shrugs, then in the direction of the laughter. Law bursts out laughing I can't stop myself from giggling at the sight. It was Kid and Killer. The blonde was laughing like a small child would and his red headed lover was… laughing _cheerfully_ **with** _him?!_ Kid, noticing us, bounces the blonde on his back, says something, and then the hyper blonde waves at us. I grab Traffy's arm and pull him towards them. So far, the Luffy's Traffy Surprise has been going very smoothly.

 **(Normal Pov)**

As Luffy pulls Law over to the other males, Kid drops Killer down on his feet, the blonde's arms wrapped around his neck. The older, dark haired male only has a confused, slightly nervous, and unsure look on his face. Kid reminds himself that it was the little fucker's twenty-sixth birthday and that meant, especially with Luffy here, no really bad comments or jokes. Oh well… Kid slips out of Killer's arms and pulls Law into a headlock.

"There's the little fucker! Oi, Killer! Does it look like the shithead's gotten any older?" he says, roughly rubbing his fist on the top of Law's head. Both the blonde and the youngest male hold their sides as they laugh the little show the others were putting on.

"So…" Law says, after managing to remove himself from Kid's grasp, "What brings you guys here? Just a simple lover's date?"

"Well…" Kid says, letting Killer wrap his arms around his neck, "Some little birdy told us that _today_ was _your special day_ , Law." The said male slyly smiles and raises and eyebrow at the red haired teen,

"Oh, really now?" Law throws an amused look at the younger raven headed teen, who, after meeting his gaze, seemed to blush about as dark as Kid's hair almost immediately.

"What?" he says, turning to face Law fully. He can't help chuckling. _So, he told these two and probably dragged them into it,_ he thinks. Law doesn't say anything, he just pulls the teen close and into a hug. Kid nudges Killer and points at the other two males. The blonde giggles quietly.

"Why don't we go on in and see a movie, ne?" Killer says, making Luffy away from Law, smiling.

"Yeah! That is what we came here for, right?" the teen asks as he grabs Law's wrist and starts pulling him back to the theater. Kid chuckles and Killer giggles softly. The four males walk back to building, chatting quietly. Luffy looks over at Kid and Killer, smiling and they wink at him.

 **(Law's Pov)**

I can't help smiling when I see Luffy's cheerfully shining and grinning face. Kid puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Any movie you want, Law." he says, "It's on me." I can't help but laugh a bit,

"Arigato, Kid." The red haired teen smiles. First time I've had him direct a smile like that at me. Heh…

"Any idea of which movie you wanna see, Traffy?" Luffy asks. I look at him, smirking to myself,

"Well… There's two movies I kinda want to watch." He looks at my innocently,

"Which two are they?" he asks. Ooooh, he's so sweet and adorable!

"Well… There's The Visit. Remember, we saw the trailer for it last week? And then there's The Village. That one's directed by the same guy who did The Visit."

"Isn't The Visit, like, a horror flick or something?" Killer asks. I nod,

"Yeah, Shachi made Penguin watch it with him about three days ago." Kid places a hand over his eyes. No more about that will need to be said. Luffy looks thoughtful,

"But what about The Village?" Kid answers,

"I heard that it was something along the lines of mystery and a small bit of horror." I nod. That's what I heard too.

"Well," I say, "looks like we're watching The Village this morning, guys." Luffy giggles, and Kid and Killer smirk. Luffy grabs my wrist and starts pulling me back to the theater,

"Come on! Let's go!" I hear Kid and Killer try to stifle their laughter and I roll my eyes, sporting a small mile. I turn my hand a bit and hold on to Luffy's smaller one. He turns his head and looks at me. I gently smile and give his hand a small squeeze. He smiles back and his head turns around. Then, another small smile slides itself on my lips when he squeezes back. At the ticket booth, Kid asks for four tickets. He hands Killer two and me two.

"Let's go watch ourselves a movie, ne?" the red head asks surprisingly excitedly. We laugh in response.

 **(Normal Pov)**

The four males walk to the concession stand and buy two large buckets of popcorn (Kid's generosity once more showing). Luffy wants a bunch of butter on his and Law's popcorn while the other tries to tell him that that wasn't such a good idea. Kid and Killer can't help but laugh at the silly argument between their friends, which Law appeared to be losing badly.

"Luffy, I'm telling you that that's not good for you!"

"I don't care! I like a lot of butter on my popcorn!" Law puts a hand on his forehead and sighs,

"How about this? We can still put butter on it, but not too much, yet not too little either. What do say about that, Luffy?" The said teen sighs, but then he smiles and laughs. Law sighs again, takes the popcorn from the teen, and takes care of the butter. He sighs again and turns back to the other males, an annoyed smile making itself very present on his lips. Luffy, after seeing it, looks down and feels slightly guilty.

"Sorry, Torao…" he murmurs after lightly grabbing Law's hand. Law hears the guilt and, when he looks at the teen, sees it in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey… Hey, now." he says comfortingly, "It's not your fault. It's okay." Luffy looks up at the older male,

"But I shouldn't have done that. And I'm trying really hard to make today really special for you, Traffy." The said man smiles warmly,

"Luffy, do I need to tell you again? Just having you here makes this day special." The teen smiles back and wraps his arms around Law's shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. The older man is taken by surprise slightly but smiles warmly again. Law makes a motion towards their red haired and blonde friends. Kid takes the popcorn bucket, his hair shifting as he shakes his head. Law then wraps his larger arms around the tinier teen.

"Come on," he says after pulling away from Luffy, gaining the popcorn back from the taller red head, "We've got a movie to see." The raven teen brightens almost immediately.

 **Kid's Pov** _ ***Killer's Pov***_

I can't help shaking my head at my two raven headed friends, who one of won't admit that they're together and the other was too flustered to get anything out of him. It's not like Killer and I are going to freak. Besides, Law had supported our relationship since, like, fifth grade. I glance at my hot blonde boyfriend. I wonder what Killer's thinking.

 _*I know what my red haired lover is thinking when I see him shake his head. I smile smally, inwardly chuckling*_

 _*"Come on." Law says, now holding the kid close to his side. A bit overprotective, I say. I raise an eyebrow in amusement, but nonetheless nod, my small smile slowly and slightly growing bigger. I grab my sexy red head boyfriend's free hand and playfully squeeze it. He glances at me and gives a warming smirk.*_

When Killer playfully squeezes my hand, I know his unspoken plan. I don't know about the kid's friends, but it's up to Killer and me to make sure Law and this little fucking brat openly admit their feelings. I'll have to talk to the kid's friends and clue them in if they don't already know. We get to the right room and find our seats easily. There weren't that many people, which none of us were surprised by. Seems like the brat's got pretty good time planning. I sit next to my hot blonde's right, Law on his left and the kid on Law's left. When I glance down at the two, I can't stop myself from smiling warmly. The kid and Law had their hands entwined and the kid's head was resting on Law's shoulder. For me to say that it was fucking adorable is a fucking rarity. I gently nudge my hot other half and point at them. He makes a sexy warm look at them before turning to me and kissing my lips.

 _*I settle back into my seat after giving my_ so-sexy-it's-adorable _boyfriend. I don't have to look to my right to know that the older of the other two males was looking at me, amused. I roll my eyes and his gaze turns away from me and back to the teen on his shoulder. I hear the boy sigh, though it was breathed quietly. It wasn't Luffy's "I'm bored" sigh, but more of a happier sigh. I glance out ff the corner of my eye. A small, gentle smile plays on my lips as I watch Law carefully run his fingers through the smaller raven's hair. I rest my head on Kid's shoulder, and he wraps an arm around my shoulders. I smile and sigh my own sigh of content, only it was quiet enough for me to be the first and last one to hear it.*_

 **(Normal Pov)**

A little bit before the movie is halfway over, Luffy, after making sure it was okay with Law and then after moving the armrest between them, was drifting to sleep, his head resting in the older man's lap. Law gently rubs the younger raven's head, a warm smile gracing his lips. He glances at the blonde and red head on his right. Killer's eyes were still on the screen while his red haired lover had his head leaning on the wall behind them and his mouth open slightly, but no sound came from him. Law shakes his head before turning back to The Visit. The movie lasted a little longer than the older raven expected. When the credits begin, Law looks at Killer, who then nods, and they both gently shake their slumbering partners awake.

"Huh? Torao?" the youngest male murmurs. Law smiles gently at him. He pulls the teen to his feet. Luffy yawns and rubs his eye tiredly.

"Luffy, the movie's over." His eyes widen slightly,

"Already? Oh! Traffy! Did you look at the bottom of the popcorn bucket?" Law raises an eyebrow at Luffy's sudden energy and question. _Look at the bottom of the popcorn bucket?_ He thinks, looking at the container, _what does he–_ Law cuts off his thought when he sees writing on the bottom of it.

"So that's what he meant…" he mutters before reading it to the others,

"From here, go to the place you like to take walks in the bright sun. Sometimes this place has a spot for kids to play. But all we need is a flat disk and a will for fun." Kid and Killer both raise an eyebrow, confused. It doesn't surprise the oldest males to see the youngest of them smiling. Luffy had been the one who planned the whole day.

"To the place you like to take walks?" Kid questions. Killer joins,

"Sometimes, it has a spot for children to play? Sounds like a playground." Law sighs,

"Okay… So we're going to the park. But what about the flat disk? Is that supposed to be a frisbee?" He looks at the widely grinning boy next to him with a questioning look. The teen only laughs, nodding. Law smiles and, carefully because the bump on Luffy's head was still pretty large, ruffles the raven's dark hair.

"You up for a little frisbee gold, Torao?" he asks, still giggling. Law wraps an arm around the teen's shoulders, pulling the other close to him.

"If that's what you have planned for us today, then I'm up for anything." the older raven says casually and sweetly.

"Well, then, let's go! Zoro and Sanji should be there already. You two can joins us if you want." Luffy says, slightly bouncing from foot to foot. Law just looks at Kid and Killer, shrugging. The two shrug back and Killer answers the excited teen,

"Well, Kid and I were going to do something but I think that it can wait until later. So, we'll gladly join you." The younger raven's grin grows bigger,

"Awesome! Plus, I'm sure Zoro and Sanji won't mind. Let's go!" And the older males follow the teen out of the theater.

"So, you'll hold the disk like this." Sanji says, showing Law, Kid, and Killer while reshowing Luffy how to hold the frisbee correctly, after the four reach the park.

"Now, don't actually throw your disks. Just move your arm in the motion. So, then, you'll throw your disk…" Their blonde "coach" throws the frisbee in his hands, taking the proper steps, to his marimo boyfriend, "…like that." The other four males watch the disk fly through the air and the green haired man jump and catch it with ease.

"Think you can do it?" the swirled eyebrow blonde asks. The red head, the blonde, and the two ravens nod. Zoro jogs up to them and gives Sanji his disk back. Sanji whispers something to his marimo lover and Zoro nods.

"So, who wants to start practice throwing first?" the blonde asks.

 **Zoro's Pov** _ ***Sanji's Pov***_

 _*None of the four in front of me say anything for, like, three minutes.*_

 _*"C'mon, guys." I say, trying to get one of them to start. Even Luffy's not moving or talking. Well, until…*_

 _*"I think Traffy should go first." he says, glancing at the other raven haired male. When Luffy glances at me and then back at Law, I realize that he didn't have the next clue for Law's next birthday activity set up yet. Kid and Killer glance at each other, me, Luffy, and then Law. They can tell too.*_

 _*"Yeah. It_ is _Law's birthday, after all."*_

 _*"Yes. I completely agree with Kid." Well… That settles that.*_

 _*"Alright. I'll go first." Law says, throwing his hands up in what I would have thought to be annoyance if he hadn't had a smile on his face. The slight nervousness in Luffy's eyes vanished and is replaced by relief. I not at him and he runs off past me and Zoro, a smile on his face.*_

 _*"I'll be right back!" he calls to us. Law shakes his head, a soft smile and gentle eyes visible as he watches the teen run out of sight. Zoro claps and we all turn to him*_

 _*"We gonna practice or…?" he asks. I laugh and so do the others.*_

 _*"Right. Get out there, my hot swordsman." He shakes his head.*_

 _*"Whatever you wish, my sexy cook." And with that, Zoro was back in his previous spot.*_

So after I get back into my original position, I glance in the direction my best friend ran in. he hasn't come back yet.

"Oi! Marimo! Heads up!" Sanji calls. I whip my head back in time to see Law's frisbee heading straight at my head. I side-step in time to not catch it with my face and catch it with my hand instead.

"Warn me a little more ahead of time, Eyebrows!" I call out. He makes a cutsie "Oopsie!" face and I, being the mature man I am, pull my bottom eyelid down and stick out my tongue at him.

"Very manly, Marimo! I just love your inner child. It's very, very macho." He calls back making me snicker. My life would be so dull if it weren't for his smart ass attitude.

I throw Law's disk to Sanji and call,

"Alright! Kid? You're next!" The red haired teen nods, takes his steps, and throws it. A little too far to the right. Unfortunately, for me, Luffy had decided to run back ON THE SAME SIDE.

"LUFFY!" I yell. But he doesn't see it until it collides with his face. Luffy steps back and tries to hold his balance, but can't. He falls.

 **(Law's Pov)**

The only things I see are Kid's frisbee hitting my sweet Luffy's adorable face, the very small amount of blood that trickles out his tiny, button nose, him falling, and then lying on the ground motionless. The next thing I feel is my body moving on its own. I'm next to my sweet lover.

"My love? I as softly. His chocolate eyes slowly open. I sigh in relief. I help him sit up slowly.

"Whose disk was that, Traffy? Huh? Shishishi… My nose is bleeding, Traffy," the little raven laughs, making me smile. Sanji, Zoro, Kid and Killer run over.

"Luffy!" the green haired man and his blonde lover call.

"Oh my god… Is he okay?" I hear Kid ask frantically. I look away from my sweet Luffy and at them. Kid's eyes are concerned as are the others. I look back at the youngest male and, thankfully I had a long-sleeve shirt because there weren't any tissues available, gently wipe the blood on his face away.

"How bad does it hurt, Luffy?" I ask. He puts a finger on his now red and lightly swollen nose.

"Not a lot, Traffy." I reach forward to his face and nose,

"Can I take a look at it, Luffy?" He removes his hand and nods at me. I move close and Zoro moves behind him and gently holds onto him. I gently look at his nose.

"Well…" Kid asks. I look at him and the others calmly,

"It's not broken. So, there's really nothing to worry with." I look at my sweet,

"Do you want to try to stand, Luffy?" He nods slowly,

"Yeah. I don't want to be stuck on the ground all of today. Shishishi…" I offer my hands to him and he takes them gratefully.

"I am really sorry, Luffy. I didn't think you would've run back that way." Kid apologizes. Luffy smiles and laughs.

"It's okay, Kid! It was an accident, right?" he says and relief fills Kid's dark eyes. I put a hand on his slim shoulder,

"Luffy, let me know if you feel dizzy at all today. Okay?" He smiles and nods at me. Though his nose isn't broken, the disk still hit him pretty hard so it's possible he may have a concussion. We, me, Sanji, Kid, Killer and my small raven love, walk back to where we had dropped our frisbees (minus Kid's which Luffy was cheerfully carrying) in our rush over to my teenager love. Killer and Luffy each go. Then each of us get one more throw.

"Alright. Let's get started." Sanji says to them.

 **(Normal Pov)**

The six males play for half an hour before Luffy started to feel a little dizzy.

"Law?" he asks, warily. The said male looks,

"Yes, Luffy?" The teen puts a hand to his head and looks,

"I think I feel a little dizzy, Law." The older raven moves over to Luffy and puts his hands on the teen's smaller shoulders.

"Let me carry you then." he says softly. Luffy nods,

"Okay, Traffy." Law picks the teen up on his back. Kid looks at them slightly confused. Law mouths the word _dizzy_ and the red head nods, understanding. After another hour of playing, Law putting Luffy down only to throw his disk, Sanji called "time" for lunch.

"Here, Law. A breadless bento box for you." the blonde chef says. Law raises an eyebrow at him and Sanji nods his head at Luffy as he hands the teen an all meat bento box. Law realizes that the younger raven had found out his dislike for bread and had told the blonde when he asked him to make lunch for the six males.

"Well, thank you, cook-ya." he says with a kind smile. Sanji only smirks, handing Zoro an oni-giri bento box.

"What about you two?" Sanji asks Kid and Killer. The two look at each other then back at the chef,

"We can by ourselves lunch. Besides, we have somewhere to be." Sanji waves a hand,

"Yes. I bet you do. But I am a chef and it's my job to feed the hungry. Now tell me what you guys want." The blonde and red head sigh and move over to him and tell him. Soon, two exactly-as-ordered bentos are in their hands.

"Arigato, Sanji-kun!" they say in unison and begin eating. Law sighs, shakes his head, and gives a small smile. After they finish eating, Kid and Killer say goodbye and go on their way, leaving Law, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy to the rest of the game. A half an hour later, the four reach the goal that Luffy set the next clue at. Zoro points it out,

"Oi! I think that's your next clue Law!" The older raven looks over at it. Then, seeing the cheerful look on Luffy's face, he jogs to it and picks it up. If the shape of the paper didn't give Law the hint, then something was clearly off with him. He still read the words to them aloud:

"You might want to bundle up! It's going to get pretty cold. Hopefully, it won't break but if you don't have the right gear, you might go sliding around." Sanji and Zoro smirk and Luffy's grin grows impossibly bigger.

"So we're ice skating?" he asks, slightly hesitantly.

 **(Law's Pov)**

My sweet Luffy nods,

"Uh-huh! Like it, Traffy?" I can't stop my smile,

"Of course I do, Luffy. As a matter of fact, I love this little idea." Luffy laughs,

"Shishishi…Traffy loves my idea!" The smaller raven jumps up but then suddenly stumbles a tiny bit before keeping himself on his feet.

"Steady there, Luffy." I call. He laughs again. I walk back over to him and hug him tight. Zoro clears his throat and Sanji speaks up,

"We going to finish this?" Luffy and I laugh.

"Yep! Come on, Traffy!" my little ball of love says. With that the four of us finish up our game. It ends with Luffy making it in first followed by Zoro, Sanji, and then me. I'm not upset that my sweet love beat me. I'm not even surprised. I mean, these three have been playing frisbee golf for a while.

"Thanks, Zoro and Sanji! It was really fun! Right, Traffy?" the teen who I had eyes only for calls as he pulls on my arm. I look down at him, then up at the other two.

"Yes. It was really fun. Thank you both." I say with a smile. They wave back,

"Have fun! Law, keep him safe and watch him on the ice!" I wave with my free hand. My other around Luffy's slim shoulders, holding close and tight. We reach my bike. Luffy puts on the helmet and climbs on behind me.

"So, which rink are we going to, my sweet love?" As always, the teen blushes and giggles,

"The one closest to the apartment. I got Monet to let us have it all to ourselves, not counting her, for five whole hours." Did I hear him right?

"Five hours, huh?" He squeezes my waist, sending a tingling feeling up my spine.

"Yeah. Monet's really nice." he says. I smile gently.

"Can we take the long way? Can we, Traffy?" he asks, really cutely.

"If that's what you wish to do, love." I say sweetly. He giggles, making me smirk. Just like my bundle of sweetness asked, I take the long way. I know he loves to watch the houses, and the trees fly by and the way the wind feels on his skin as we ride on my bike. Eventually, Luffy and I reach Monet's ice rink. He pulls my arm,

"C'mon, Traffy! Let's go!" I smile warmly and grab his tiny wrist,

"Now, hold on, Luffy." He looks at me, "Traffy, wha — Mmph!" I cut him off with a chaste kiss to his soft, smaller lips. I feel him smile into our sweet kiss.

"I love you, Luffy." I say after pulling back away a bit. He giggles and wraps his thin arms around my neck. He initiates another kiss and I smile into this one. "Come on, now, Luffy." He giggles again. Oh, how I can't live without that sweet sound. We walk to the door, my arm around his shoulders, keeping him close.

"Ah, Law. Luffy. You made it. The whole place is empty, except for us three." Monet says, greeting us with a warm smile. "I won't be on the ice with you. Instead, I will be regulating your music." I nod and Luffy grins. The green haired woman gives us our skates. I put mine on with ease and end up helping my love put his on. He smiles his signature wide grin and giggles again. As I tie his left skate, I feel him run his fingers through my short hair.

"Traffy's hair is soft." he says very softly. I look up at him, a gentle smile on my lips and a warm expression in my eyes. "But it's not as soft as yours." I tell him as I reach up and gently ruffle his hair, earning myself another giggle. I stand and offer him my hands. He grasps them and stands as well, but is shaky doing so. I can't help chuckling. "Never skated before, Luffy?" The teen shakes his head and I slowly pull him onto the ice. So, this is what Bushido-ya and cook-ya meant by watch him on the ice. Never letting his smaller hands out of my larger ones, I slowly and gently guide him across the ice. Shortly, soft music fills the silence between us. A classical?

"Luffy, my love? This song?" I ask the little raven in front of me. He looks up with a small smile, "Do you like it, Traffy?" Even his small smiles melt my heart.

"Of course, dear. I love it but I love you more." I say, kissing his cheek. Slowly, Luffy becomes steadier on his skates. We skate for an hour, slow, gentle music playing and echoing around us. Forty-five minutes later, my phone begins to ring in my pocket. I sigh and hold onto Luffy with one hand. I dig out my annoyingly ringing phone. It was Penguin. I flip it open and press it to my ear.

"Penguin, what do you want?" I ask grumpily. My friend replies quite frantically, "Law? Oh thank god you answered! I really hate to do this to you but you need to come in. major cardio surgery." My eyes widen a bit. I look down at Luffy and gently pull him off the ice. "Law?" my love asks concerned. I push him onto the bench and remove his skates, then work on mine.

"Penguin? You still there?" I hear loud clangs and then muffled orders. A slightly higher pitched voice comes next, "Law?" I question in reply, "Bepo? Where's Penguin?"

"He had to take care of something. Law, I'm sorry to disturb you on your completely deserved day off like this, but this cardio surgery is totally unavoidable. And I know y —" I cut him off,

"Bepo, it's fine. I'm gonna bring Lu, okay?" My friend sighs in relief,

"Oh, my god, Law… Please! Hurry up!" And with that, Bepo hangs up. "Law, what's wrong? Did something happen to Bepo?" Luffy asks.

"No, Luffy. Bepo's fine. But they need me at the hospital. So, since there's no time to stop at home, you're going to come with me. Okay, love?" The teen nods, understanding.

 **So…? How do you guys think this is going to affect Luffy's plans for Law's birthday? Let me know! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! Yay! Anyways… Here you guys go!**

 **Disclaimer: Oda-sama owns One Piece! Not me!**

 _Last time in_ _You're here, I'm here. That's what matters_ _:_

 _We skate for an hour, slow, gentle music playing and echoing around us. Forty-five minutes later, my phone begins to ring in my pocket. I sigh and hold onto Luffy with one hand. I dig out my annoyingly ringing phone. It was Penguin. I answer it and press it to my ear._

" _Penguin, what do you want?" I ask grumpily. My friend replies quite frantically,_

" _Law? Oh thank god you answered! Major cardio surgery." My eyes widen a bit. I look down at Luffy and gently pull him off the ice._

" _Law?" my love asks concerned. I push him on to the bench and remove his skates, then work on mine._

" _Penguin? You still there?" I hear loud clangs and then muffled orders. A slightly higher pitched voice comes next,_

" _Law?" I question them in reply,_

" _Bepo? Where's Penguin?"_

" _He had to take care of something. Law, I'm sorry to disturb you on your completely deserved day off like this, but this cardio surgery is totally unavoidable. And I know y—" I cut him off,_

" _Bepo, it's fine. I'm going to bring Lu, okay?" My friend sighs in relief,_

" _Oh my god, Law… Please! Hurry up!" And with that, Bepo hangs up._

" _Law, what's wrong? Did something happen to Bepo?" Luffy asks._

" _No, Luffy. Bepo's fine. But they need me at the hospital. So, since there's no time to stop at home, you're going to come with me. Okay, love?" The teen nods, understanding._

 **(Normal Pov)**

Law grabs Luffy by the wrist and gently pulls him towards the bike waiting outside. Monet walks up to them.

"Is something wrong, Law? Did something happen?" she asks worriedly.

"No. It's okay, Monet. Don't worry about it. Work called and something needs to be taken care of there." The green haired woman nods and moves out of their way. _Thank god Monet's a sensible women,_ Law thinks as he pulls Luffy behind him hurriedly. Law rushes his small bundle of love out the door.

"Law? What do you need to do at work?" Luffy asks as he puts the helmet back on and climbs on behind him on the bike. Law clears his throat,

"I have to, uh, perform a very, very, very important heart surgery on someone." Luffy squeezes Law's waist, sending small tingles up the older male's spine again,

"You'll do a great job and help the person out. I know it, Traffy." he says. Law smiles at this comment,

"I'm glad you think so, love." Luffy's hands move to Law's chest and the teen holds on to his shirt tightly. Law feels him rub his face against his back gently.

"Don't worry, Lu. As long as I have you wishing me luck, I'm sure everything will go just right." The older raven haired male says. He feels the small teen's smile on his back through his shirt.

"I'll always be there to wish Traffy luck whenever he needs it!" Luffy exclaims. Law can't help smiling at the teen's comment again.

"Lu? When we get to the hospital, I need you to find Bepo. Okay, sweet love?" Law asks the teen behind him. The smaller raven squeezes the older man's chest again,

"Okay, Traffy! I'll find Bepo!" The said male smiles again,

"Good. Until I can catch up with you, you need to stay with him. Okay?" Law feels the teen nod. After a short while, Law pulls up in front of the hospital.

"Remember what I told you, Lu!" the older male calls as the teen rushes through the doors on his search for Bepo. Law shakes his head and, after putting his motorcycle in his designated parking spot, walks into the ICU. It doesn't take him long to find Penguin or Shachi as they had seen him first and were running towards him.

"LAW!" they cry when they collide into him and knock the older male down.

"Calm down you two!" he orders Penguin and Shachi crawl off of Law and stand, helping the man to his feet.

"Now, tell me what the hell's going on." Law demands. Penguin and Shachi look at each other and then back at Law.

"Well… You see…" Shachi starts but Penguin butts in and takes over,

"It's the patient, sir!" Law eyes Penguin,

"What about the patient? Has there been something preventing their immediate surgery? Tell me now!" The two look at each other again and then look down at the floor,

"No… That's not it, sir… Here… You might want to look at this, Law-san…" The said male takes the folder that Shachi hands him. He looks at it and as he reads it, his eyes widen greatly.

"This… This… Is… Luffy's… This is Luffy's older brother! Why didn't you have Bepo tell me this over the phone?!" Law shouts at his two friends. They step back a bit.

"W-We… We knew you'd probably be with Luffy-kun, so we didn't want to say anything in fear that he might have overheard us!" Law realizes that they had a very good point. The last thing they needed at the moment was for Luffy to be crying over his older brother.

"We'll tell him after the surgery. Make sure Bepo never loses sight of him, period." Penguin and Shachi nod,

"Hai, Law-san! Leave it to us, sir!" And with that, the older male dismisses them and makes his way to the operating room after stopping to change.

"I need patient info, now." he orders a nearby nurse.

"Here, sir." He takes his dearest love's older brother's medical file from her. Portagus D. Ace didn't have any major reasons or specific causes in his family history that would have been the cause of his dire need for an immediate cardio surgery. So, why?

 _ **With Luffy**_

The teen was in constant movement. Bouncing here and there. Never in one place. Every nurse he passed wondered how anyone could keep up with a hyperactive teen like him. Even Bepo was starting wondering.

"Luffy-kun!" the larger male calls.

"Luffy-kun! Wait for me!" All Bepo can hear from the young raven teen is laughter. Down the hall, Luffy ran. After stopping to catch his breath, Bepo realizes which hall the teen was currently running down.

"Luffy-kun! Not down this hall! Come back!" he hollers. Bepo finally catches up to the teen, who had stopped in front of the operating doors wondering where they led, and manages to pull him back down the way he ran.

"But, Bepo-san… Why can't I go down this hallway?" he asks. The said man sighs,

"You can't go this way because Law-san is working behind those doors you stopped in front of there." The teen's eyes widen slightly and a small grin dances on his lips,

"So, that's where Traffy saves people's lives at, Bepo-san?" The older male can't stop a smile from appearing on his lips,

"You can say that." Luffy laughs.

"Oi, oi! Bepo!" a voice behind the pair calls. Luffy and Bepo turn around to it. Luffy's grin grows impossibly bigger.

"Penguin-san! Shachi-san!" The said males make their way over to Bepo and Luffy, each trying to get ahead of the other like it was a race and to keep a smile on each of their faces along with Luffy's. When they both tripped, Luffy was laughing, his mind far from the hallway he went down only moments before.

"What are you two doing here?" Bepo asks the two males who are now currently sprawled on the floor with large smiles plastered on their faces.

"Law-san told us to make sure you never let the kid out of your sight." Penguin says in between breaths. Shachi nods,

"Yeah. Or, you know, there's basically going to be some fucking hell to pay, Bepo." The said male can only sigh,

"I kinda figured that Law-san would be pretty pissed off if Luffy-kun went and got himself lost." Shachi gets up off the floor and then helps Penguin up,

"Yeah. Oi, Luffy-kun! I think we have a good place for you to help us out with."

"Shachi—" Bepo starts, but Penguin finishes Shachi's statement, cutting him off,

"Why don't you help us in the children's ward, Luffy-kun? It'll be fun." Luffy grins again,

"Okay, Penguin-san!" Bepo sighs again. _What am I going to do with these guys? Law!_ He thinks.

 **(Luffy's Pov)**

I follow Penguin-san and Shachi-san to the hospital's children's ward,

"So, Penguin-san? What do you need me to help you with in the children's ward? Tell some kids a story? Help some of the nurses with laundry?" He looks down at me,

"Well, actually, I was hoping that, with your always and practically ever-present cheerful attitude, you could help us put the kids back into good spirits." I nod and giggle,

"So, you want me to help you with cheeping up the little kiddies, Penguin-san?" This causes the older men around me to smile with me.

"Yeah. You can say that, I guess." I laugh again. As we walk to children's ward, Bepo-san grabs a hold of my wrist. I look up at him when he does,

"Bepo-san? Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" He looks down at me,

"Huh? Oh. Yes, Luffy-kun. I'm fine. Nothing's bothering me. I _did_ promise Law-san that I wouldn't let you out of my sight, ya know?" He ruffles my hair. I laugh and the older male gives a small smile. Shachi-san turns his head and looks at us with an amused look and an eye roll,

"Yeah. Told to _look after_ him, not _keep a hold_ of him, Bepo." The male on my wrist blushes in embarrassment,

"So? I think it's a good idea to be able to keep him close!" Penguin-san grabs my other wrist and pulls me out of Bepo-san's slackened grip, bringing me to his side.

"If you two _girls_ are going to fight over the poor kid, I'm going to have him walk by me." He says coolly. Bepo-san and Shachi-san give the other male pouts but neither say anything more. The rest of the walk, Bepo-san, Shachi-san, and Penguin-san tell me about some of the funny things that Torao did when they each started working at the hospital.

"So… Okay, okay, okay. So, when I first started, it was on my second or third day on the job. And so, I… Okay, I'm sitting around, waiting, 'cause I didn't have anything to do. So, it's, ya know, peaceful and all and Law…snort…Law… he-he comes down the-the hall, with a cup of water. You know the patient's drink cup? Yeah, so…he comes…snort…he comes down the hall with the…the cup…snort…and he's…he's rushing. I don't remember why, but he's rushing and…snort…and he…he…he trips…spilling…the…water…" Shachi-san uses his hand to show where Traffy spilled the water as he mouths the last few words of his sentence for his voice was lost to silent laughter that turns into a loud burst of laughter. Penguin-san and Shachi-san double over holding their stomachs. Bepo-san is holding himself against a nearby wall, a hand on his stomach and the other on the wall. I fall to the floor hold my sides.

"A..nd then…he…he g..oes a..nd ge-ge..ts ano-ano..ther one…a..nd he…he en..ds u-up spill..ing tha-tha-tha..t o..ne…t-t-to..o…!" the red headed male gasps between bursts of laughter, before falling and joining me on the floor in another laughing fit. Eventually, the four of us calm down and righten ourselves only to look at each other and laugh once more.

"Al-Alri..ght, guys…" Penguin-san breathes,

"Let's…Let's get to the children's war..d…" Bepo-san, Shachi-san and I nod, still smiling. Soon, the four of us make it to the children's ward.

"Luffy-onii!" a little girl with short reddish brown hair calls as I walk in. I open my arms to pick her up into a hug,

"Aisha-chan!" She giggles and another light brown haired girl runs up to me,

"Luffy-niisan!" I scoop her up in my right arm, Aisha-chan in my left,

"Apis-chan!" I see Penguin-san, Shachi-san and Bepo-san staring at me with amused, and slightly impressed, looks out of the corner of my eye. I turn to them and grin,

"Aisha-chan's neighborhood was caught in the middle of a really big family feud and I helped them figure it out. As for Apis-chan, I helped her grandpa out a while back." The other three males nod in understanding. A black haired girl runs up and hugs my legs,

"Luffy-sama!" I look down and smile at her,

"Mocha-chan! How are you doing?" She grins at me,

"A whole lot better because of you! Thank you, Luffy-sama!" I laugh as I explain to the others,

"I ended up uncovering a secret drug test on young kids. Mocha-chan's one of the few children who didn't…come out in…a black bag." I hear them give small and barely audible gasps.

"So you helped the police solve that mystery…"

"Who would have thought Law-san's _boyfriend_ was the one who cracked that case…" Luckily, I had my back turned to them as a light blush creeps onto my face.

"T-Tor-Torao and…and I are not…we're n-not li-like th..at… Not a-a-at all…" I stutter out as I stand up slightly stiffly.

"Oh? You're not, huh?" Shachi-san says in a sing-song voice and puts his hands on my shoulders. I nod, a little confidence returning,

"Yes. That's right. W-We're not li-like that at a-all."

 **(Normal Pov)**

Shachi spins the young raven around,

"That's not what your face and ears say!" This statement only causes Luffy to blush more and push the red head away.

"Sh-Shut up, Sh-Shachi-san!" Penguin and Bepo howl with laughter,

"His face! It's priceless!" Luffy stomps away from the other three males and over to the children,

"Let's go play somewhere else, Aisha-chan, Apis-chan and Mocha-chan." The three girls follow, confusion on their faces,

"Why, Luffy-onii?"

"Why can't we play with Sha-niisan, Pen-niisan, and Bepo-niisan?" The raven teen looks at the girls, slightly sad,

"Sha-niisan, Pen-niisan, and Bepo-niisan are being really mean to Luffy-niisan." The girls all hug his legs, almost knocking him down,

"Why would anyone be mean to you, Luffy-sama?" A small smile presents itself on the raven teen's lips,

"I don't know, girls. Now, come on. The other kids are waiting for us!" Two out of the three males support pouts while the third stands with his mouth hanging open.

"Luffy-kuuuun!" Shachi and Bepo whine.

"U-Uh…uhhhh…" Penguin tries to say but can't. Then, all three gasp and look at each other,

"Luffy-kun! Wait!" And with that, the three males take off down the hall after the raven teen and the three girls with him.

 _ **With Law**_

A nurse hands the older man a small towel. Law runs it over his for head, wiping away the sweat as he steps back from the operating table. All the nurses and assistants around the surgeon look at him as if to say, "Well?"

"The operation itself was a success. Now," he sighs and takes a deep breath, "we just have to see how his body takes it." Everyone in the room lets out soft, relief filled sighs and looks at each other with small smiles.

"Alright. Let's get him to a room." The surgeon says, moving back a bit more to get out of the assistants' way. A blonde nurse places a hand on Law's shoulder and smiles warmly at him,

"You did a good job, Dr. Trafalgar. Why don't you go on home with your…friend? We can call you if we need to." He glances at her and smirks,

"Thanks, Kalifa-ya. I think I'll take you up on that. And, yes. Do call if you need." Kalifa nods with a small smile and leaves with the other nurses. Law sighs and tilts his head back before leaving the room as well. He goes and changes, pulling his phone out of his locker, turning it on, and sits on the bench. A soft smile plays on his lips when he looks at his screen saver (a picture of Luffy, a month after their release from the hospital after the incident, with three pocky sticks in his mouth and surprise shinning in his eyes), his dark yellow eyes brightening and warming up. He quickly dials Penguin's number. The other picks up after the first ring,

"Yo Law. What you need?" The older raven gives a small cough before answering his friend,

"Ah…You with Bepo and Lu?" The other responds cheerfully,

"Yep! We're in the children's ward. Luffy-kun's a hit with the kid's. Hey! Did you know that he's the one who solved the case on the dr—" Law cuts him off,

"The children's ward, Penguin? Alright. I'll be down there soon." Before Penguin could say anymore, Law hangs up. After finishing changing, the young surgeon makes his way to the children's ward.

 **(Law's Pov)**

I can only smile gently and shake my head softly. So, my sweet little Luffy is really good with the children in the children's ward. It doesn't surprise me all too much. That tiny raven's still a kid himself. Several nurses smile at me when I pass so I give small smiles in return. It doesn't take me long to get to the children's ward or find Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and little Lu. Shachi is chasing a few of the kids, holding his hands out like claws. Bepo is giving a kid a piggy-back ride. Penguin has a kid sitting on his shoulders and is chasing four more kids. I then look at my sweet tiny raven. He has about ten kids around him. Luffy was spinning a story and telling them with great enthusiasm. His slim back is facing me and I can see the thrill on the kids' faces. A black haired girl sees me and I hold a finger over my mouth. She grins and her attention returns back to Luffy. Quietly, I creep behind him and cover his eyes with my hands.

"H-Hey! Whadder'you doing?" he exclaims. A grin plays on my lips and the children laugh. I bend down and, in his ear, say softly,

"What? You don't recognize my hands, _love_?" I feel him tug on my fingers and then he runs his hands down to my wrists. His right hand brushes my hat, retreats a bit but then he touches it again.

"T-Tor-Torao? Tr-Traffy?" he stutters. I move my hands from his eyes to his thin shoulders and turn him around,

"Your one and only." I expected a giggle from him but instead, I only got a smile. He looks really tired. How did he keep an enthusiastic look for these kids? He looks like something's bothering him, which then bugs me. Again, I mentally ask him how he keeps up this enthusiasm for these kids.

"Is something wrong, Mugi-ya?" I ask quietly. He looks up at me and shakes his head, replying softly,

"Later, Torao. When we get home." I take a deep breath,

"Alright, Luffy." I turn to the kids,

"Sorry to cut Luffy's story off, guys. But, it's time for me to take him home. I'll bring him by either tomorrow or Tuesday after school. Does that sound like a good plan, guys?" The kids' pouting faces turn into smiles and laughter,

"Okay!" Luffy waves at the kids,

"Be good!" All the kids wave back,

"Bye, Luffy-onii! Bye, Law-onii!"

"Bye-bye, niisans!" I smile as I wave to the kids as well. My sweet raven giggles. But both his giggle and smile fall when we leave the children's ward, his face becoming sad. We exit the building in silence. As we ride back to the apartment, I feel him cling to my shirt… _desperately_? The whole ride, Luffy was squeezing my waist. Before we even enter the apartment complex, I cup his chin and plant a chaste kiss on his small, soft lips.

"What's bugging you, love?" I ask quietly. He doesn't look at me,

"When we get upstairs." I grab his wrist and we walk up to our apartment. After I lock the door back up and turn around to face the teen, Luffy presses his lips onto mine roughly. He parts his lips slightly and brushes his tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I gladly allow him but not without a small battle for dominance. He pulls away, panting slightly.

"Love, will you tell me what's wrong now? We are in our apartment." He looks up at me, his eyes reflecting uncertainty,

"Law…Do you truly love me?"

 **(Normal Pov)**

The young surgeon looks at the teen in his arms. _Do I truly love him? What's he talking about? Where did this come from?_ Law thinks. He cups Luffy's chin and gives the teen another chaste kiss.

"Of course, I do. Have I done something to make you doubt me? Did someone tell you that I don't truly love you?" The younger raven looks down,

"No. It's not like that. It's just…Have Penguin and Shachi always called me your 'boyfriend', Law?" The older male cups the raven teen's chin again and gives him a warming smile,

"You don't have to listen to them. If you don't want to be together yet, I can wait until you do. Or something…What they say doesn't matter. Okay? If you want… We don't have to do this. We can stop, if it means you're going to be happy. That's all I—" Luffy cuts the rambling older male off with another kiss,

"No… I don't want to stop doing this. I want to be with you. I swear, I do. It's just that when I hear it from them… it just… makes me feel like our love is wrong…" Law finally understands what's going through the teen's mind. _So that's what it is… I'll have to have a little chat with those two_ , he thinks. Law smiles warmly at the teen,

"Our love for each other isn't wrong, Luffy. Don't let anyone tell you that. Do you understand?" The teen gives a small smile and kisses the older raven again.

"How about I show you," Law says, "just how much I love you. What do you say, my sweet love?" Luffy giggles and lets the older male take the lead,

"I'd love that, Torao." The said man picks the young teen up bridal-style and carries him to their bedroom. He places Luffy on their bed and holds himself over the teen. He kisses the teen's lips and jaw. When the older male gives a small lick to the teen's ear, Luffy lets out a soft moan. Law smirks,

"A sensitive spot I see. Heh…" The older male pulls away from Luffy's ear and plants another kiss on the teen's soft and gentle lips. Luffy unknowingly parts his lips, Law then slips his tongue past them. Luffy slips his own tongue past the older man's lips and gently sucks on Law's tongue. The two break apart, Luffy's tongue hanging outs lightly as he pants for air. Law kisses Luffy's jaw and leaves a trail of kisses down his neck, his hands moving under the teen's shirt.

"T-T-Tora..o…" the teen moans quietly when Law's finger tips brush over one of his hardening nipples. Law pulls back from the younger raven's neck, grabs the bottom of Luffy's shirt and pulls it over the teen's head.

"You too, Traffy… Not just me." Luffy says, tugging at the hem of the older raven's shirt. Law smiles and removes his own shirt. Luffy gives a small smile as he sits up and runs his hands over Law's chest, tracing his tattoos. The teen climbs into the older man's lap and wraps his legs around the other's waist, creating slight friction between the two.

"Why d'ya get tattoos, Torao?" The said male sighs and pulls the teen closer in a hug,

"I don't know. I just did. I guess I thought that they would look cool." Luffy continues tracing the marks, smiling gently. Law squeezes the teen,

"I'm not done showing you how much I love you yet, my love." The older male gently pushes Luffy back onto the bed and kisses him roughly.

 _ **(A few hours later, the same day)**_

 **(Luffy's Pov)**

When I wake up later, Torao isn't lying next to me, so I guess he must have gotten up. My stomach growls loudly and I sit up in our bed. A pain in my backside spreads through my lower back and up the lower part of my spine.

"…oww…" I mutter, rubbing the spot. What the hell did Traffy do to me?

"Well… Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Law says from the doorway. I turn to him and smile,

"Heh… If I'm Sleeping Beauty, what does that make you?" He laughs. I haven't heard that laugh in a while.

"Heh… I guess that if you're Sleeping Beauty, then that would make me your Prince Charming. Haha…" I laugh as well. Well… I can't _not_ laugh when Torao does.

"You should smile and laugh more often, Traffy. It gives you a… more warming look." I say, accidentally speaking my thoughts out loud. He moves over and sits next to me on the bed,

"Well… I think that can be arranged… for you, my love." I giggle and he kisses my forehead.

"I'd love for you to." He stands up and walks back to the door,

"Go on and get dressed, Lu. I'll finish up dinner."

"Okay!" And with that, Law leaves me to get dressed, again, closing the door as he goes. It doesn't take me long to get redressed, my usual sleeveless, red button-up, and cut-off jeans, along with my favorite straw hat, and, shortly, I'm leaning against the kitchen doorway. Law is facing the stove and away from me. He smiles when he turns around and sees me,

"Glad you could make it, my sweet love." I can't help blushing at his name for me. I don't really mind him calling me that and I'm very grateful that he doesn't call me it when others (not counting Bepo, Shachi and Penguin… occasionally) are around. But, still…

"So… What are we having tonight, Chef Trafal-Tora-Trafa… Chef Trafalgar?" I ask. Yay! I actually said his name! It took me forever to finally say it… Yay me! Law's smile seems to grow a little bigger,

"It's a surprise tonight." I giggle. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, and since his back was turned to me and he was facing the stove again, my head rests on his back. I squeeze his waist and give a content sigh. When Torao moves his hips to the right a bit, I let him go so he can set our dinner on the table. I sit down and wait for him to sit too.

"So… Did you enjoy our activities today, Traffy?" I ask after he sits. He smiles and places one of his larger hands on top of my smaller one resting on the table,

"Of course I did, love. I had you with me all day and that's what made it a perfect day." I giggle again,

"Good. I already have ideas for next year…" he raises an eyebrow at me and smirks a little,

"Next year? You're planning for next year already?" I only laugh. Little did he know, that I also had plans for Christmas already as well, even though it's a little more than two months away.

 **So…? Sorry if it seems a little weird in the beginning of the chapter.**

 **Also! Note: The 'Ace' in Luffy's dream back in the first chapter and his brother are NOT the same Ace. Just so everybody knows.**

 **And… I don't know if anybody really noticed, but…I believe it says in the top a/n in the first chapter that this is my third fic, I don't remember. But… please remember that this is really my first fic. Not my third. Sorry about that.**

 **So… On to Chapter 4? If a lot of you guys say 'no' and I'm already writing it, I just won't post it.**

 **Well, then… I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Chapter 4! Yay! Hope it's a little better than chapter 3. Yeah… Sorry if that was a little weird… Heh heh… yeah… Here… I'll be quiet now…**

 **Disclaimer: Oda-sama owns One Piece! Not me!**

 _Last time in_ _You're here, I'm here. That's what matters:_

 _It doesn't take me long to get redressed, my usual sleeveless, red button-up and my cut-off jeans, along with my favorite straw hat and, shortly, I'm leaning against the kitchen doorway. Law is facing the stove and away from me. He smiles when he turns and sees me,_

" _Glad you could make, my sweet love." I can't help blushing at his name for me. I don't really mind him calling me that and i'm very grateful that he doesn't call me it when others (not counting Bepo, Shachi and Penguin… occasionally) are around. But, still…_

" _So… what are we having tonight, Chef Trafal-Tora-Trafa… Chef Trafalgar?" I ask. Yay! I actually said his name! It took me forever to finally say it… Yay me! Law's smile seems to grow a little bigger,_

" _It's a surprise tonight." I giggle. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist and, since his back was turned to me and he was facing the stove again, my head rests on his back. I squeeze his waist and give a content sigh. When Torao moves his hips to the right a bit, I let him go so he can set our dinner on the table. I sit down and wait for him to sit too._

" _So… Did you enjoy our activities toady, Traffy?" I ask after he sits. He smiles and places one of his larger hands on top of my smaller one resting on the table,_

" _Of course I did, love. I had you with me all day and that's what made it a perfect day." I giggle again,_

" _Good. I already have an idea for next year…" He raises an eyebrow at me and smirks a little,_

" _Next year? You're already planning for next year?" I only laugh. Little did he know, that I also had plans for Christmas already as well, even though it's a little more than two months away._

 _ **(Two months and 9 days later, December 15)**_

 **(Normal Pov)**

"So… Why are we helping you do this again, kid?" a red haired male asks the younger black haired teen in front of him.

"Well… For one: I don't know exactly what to get Law for Christmas and I kinda wanted your opinions. And two: Law said he wasn't exactly feeling too good and decided to stay home and rest." the teen replied, not bothering to look at the red head or the blonde next to him and proceeded to browse the cluttered store shelves around the three.

"Oh, I hope he hasn't caught a cold. Those are just terrible this time of the year…" the blonde says, looking slightly concerned. The red head rolls his eyes,

"You're not helping, Killer…" The said blonde crosses his arms and turns his head, his nose in the air,

"Hmph… At least I'm being more help than you are, Kid!" The red haired teen sighs, wraps an arm around Killer's waist and pulls the blonde closer.

"Hey! What do you guys think of this?" the raven male asks the others, holding an old looking book with what looked like a Star of David on it.

"What's it about, Luffy?" Killer asks, moving away from Kid's embrace and over to the teen.

"I don't know, Killer. Maybe a cool story. Or, better yet for our case, something to do with doctor stuff." the raven answers, flipping the book over in his hands. _It's the same as the other book I got,_ Luffy thinks, _but it seems different too…_

"Well… The shit head does like to read and books to him are like hp points or something." Kid says, moving over to the blonde and the black haired teens.

"Hmm… You're right about that. It's like the other book I got a few days before Torao's birthday. Well… More like it just showed up. But it's also different." Luffy says, quietly and mainly to himself.

"I say you just go with it, kid. I mean, we don't exactly have anything else to go with." Kid says, wrapping his arm around Killer's waist and pulling him close again. The blonde nods and kisses the red head's cheek,

"He's right, Lu." Luffy nods, turns to the two and grins,

"I'm glad I asked you two guys to come with me. Thanks a lot, you two." Killer smiles and Kid smirks.

"We're happy we were able to help." the blonde replies.

 _ **(Later)**_

Law is sleeping on the loveseat couch with his hat over his face. Quietly, Luffy opens the apartment door, and quietly walks over to Law, softly kissing the older man's cheek before tiptoeing to their room. The teen puts the book he had just gotten in the closet next to the other old looking book with the Star of David-celtic symbol mix on it, both hidden from view. He closes the bedroom door, grabs a blanket from the hall closet and walks back to the living room. He gently pulls Law's hat off and covers the man with the blanket. After grabbing the remote, Luffy sits on the floor against the couch and he turns the tv on and turns down the volume. After about fifteen minutes, Luffy falls asleep and Law starts to wake up. The older male lies on the couch for about five more minutes before sitting up. He sees Luffy sleeping on the floor, leaning against the couch and holding the older man's hat in a slack yet tight grip. He smiles and gently shakes his head. _He must have gotten home recently_ , Law thinks as he carefully picks the sleeping teen up and places him on the couch. He ruffles Luffy's hair and kisses his forehead. He looks at the clock on the wall,

"Hmm… There's just enough time before starting dinner. I should probably get it done now instead of later…" he whispers to himself, running a hand through his short hair. After kissing Luffy on the forehead and on the teen's cheek, Law makes his way to his mini library. He closes the door quietly and pulls a medium sized box hidden on a shelf close to the desk. He smiles when he opens the box to make sure that everything he had put in it was still in it.

"Now to find the wrapping paper…" he murmurs, moving away from the desk and over to the closet door. It doesn't, nor would it have, take him long to wrap the box up and then put it back on the shelf. Smiling to himself, Law walks out to the living room again, and finds Luffy sitting up on the couch, stretching and yawning.

"Have a good rest, sleepy head?" the older man says from the doorway. The teen turns his head to him and smiles tiredly,

"Yep!" The teen lets out a loud yawn and Law smirks,

"What did you do today to burn all the energy you had this morning, love?" Luffy stands up, stretches again, walks over to Law and wraps his thin arms around the older male's neck, his head on Law's broad chest,

"Nothing too much. But then again… Anyone able to get Kid and Killer out of their itty bitty living space and spend most of the day with them would be pretty tired, ya know…" The older raven wraps his arms around the teen, his hands in the middle of the smaller male's back,

"Yeah. Anyone would." Luffy lifts his head and gives a small, tired smile. Law smiles gently back, lowers his head a bit and nuzzles his nose against the teen's before chastely kissing him. The older male picks Luffy up, and sits on the couch, the teen in his lap. Luffy straddles Law's lap, crossing his legs behind the man's back, and kisses the other. Law parts his lips slightly, lightly runs his tongue over the younger male's bottom lip and slides the muscle passed the teen's soft lips.Luffy pullsaway from the older man, lightly panting fromthe slightlack ofair. Theteen restshis foreheadon Law'sshoulder, hisface startingto slightly heat up.

"Love?" theolder ravenasks. Luffy'shands moveto theother man'swaist andwraps hisarms aroundthe other,squeezing hima bitas hetries toreassure Law.The othermale placesa handon theblack hairedteen's headand gentlyrubs thesmaller male'sback,

"Lu…Look atme. Please?"When theteen doesn'tmove, atfirst, Lawthinks thathe fellback asleep.But thelight, yetsomehow alsoheavy, breathingof theother tellshim differently,

"Luffy… Pleaselook atme. Isthere somethingwrong?" Thesaid teenplaces hishands on Law's chestand pusheshimself up,a lightred paintshis cheeks.

"It… It'snothing, Tr-Traffy…I'm… I'm…I'm fine…Really, Iam…" Luffy'sbreath becomesslightly heavier.

"Are you absolutelysure… love? You'renot exactly lookingtoo well rightnow, Luffy." Lawsays, a clearhint of concernand worry inhis voice. Theteen nods beforehis arms, which were still beingused to holdhimself over theolder man, giveout and hishead falls backonto Law's shoulder.Used to thingsand situations likethis, Law, aftergrabbing the back of the teen'sshirt with onehand and movinghis other handunder the teen'sknees, lays Luffyon his backacross his lap.

"You're burning up,love. Why didn'tyou tell meabout this?" Theolder male asksthe other quietly,after placing ahand on theteen's forehead. Lawstands up, holdingthe teen inhis arms, andmakes his wayto their bedroom.

 _ **(An hour later)**_

 **(Law's Pov)**

I'm sitting ina kitchen chair that I brought into my room,my arms crossedin front ofme, resting onthe back ofit, in my bedroom

"Ngh… Huh?L-Law…?" a weakvoice calls frommy bed. Ilook up atthe smaller figure,a small (andrelief filled, thoughit wasn't very visible) smile gracesmy lips. Ireach out tothe other male,hoping that maybehe would beable to reachand grasp it,

"How are youfeeling, Lu?" Thesaid teen reaches,grabs my handand gives ita weak squeeze,

"Could be better,I guess…" Evenlike this, Luffy'slaugh is stillcheerful and carefree.

"What…happened though…Torao?" he asksas he triesto catch hisbreath a bit.I stand up,move the chairaway a bitand sit nextto him onthe bed,

"Well,love…we werehaving some qualitylover's time…justyou and me,when you startedbreathing heavily andthen collapsed ontop of me."He flinches slightlywhen I reachfor his foreheadwith my freehand as myother was stillin his grasp,

"You had apretty high fever,but it seemsthat it wentdown a littlebit…" Luffy givesa small cough.He smiles tiredlyand gives aweak laugh,

"That'sgood isn't it,Traffy?" I letanother small smileplay on mylips and alight laugh escapes,

"Yeah, that isgood… Now, getsome more rest."He laughs again,

"Alright, Torao…" Andwith that, hischocolate eyes closeagain and hefalls back intoa light sleep. I gently placea kiss onhis warm forehead.His fever shouldgo down enoughfor him toget up andmove around abit maybe ina half anhour or so.I pull thechair over againand sit backdown in it,my arms restingon the back of it again.I really shouldn'trest my headon my armsbut I doit anyways andabout fifteen minuteslater, I fallasleep myself.

Iwake up, forty-fiveminutes later, toa loud clatterand the soundof someone cursing.I get upfrom my chair,look at thebed and Ican't find mylittle love athe go? Isthat him in the kitchen? Withthese thoughts inmy mind, Ileave the bedroomand make myway to thekitchen.

"Damn pan…"someone mutters. Ipeek into the room and a small smilegraces my lips,

"Why didn't you wake me up, love? I would have been able to help you."The said teen jumps abit and turns around quickly,

"T-Torao! I-I-I… I didn't wake you when I dropped the pan,did I?" I can't stop the laughterthat comes out or the smile that appears on my lipswhen I see the innocent look on his face,

"No, no. You're fine, love. You didn't wake me with the pan.But I do want to know why youdidn't wake me up at all?" He gives a shy and embarrassed look,red painting his cheeks,

"W-Well… You looked really p-peaceful and I-I-I know how muchsleep y-you really get atnight a-a-and…" I move over to him, place my hands on his cheeksand chastely kiss him,quieting him down,

"Lu… It's okay. Just, next time, wake me up, okay?" He nods, hischeeks still painted red. Iruffle his hair and move to pick up the pan from the floor. Luffy movesas well and our hands meeton the pan's handle. I look at him and he looks at me. We smile and laugh.

"So what were you trying to make, love?" I ask him after we stand back up.

"W-Well… I was, uh, I was… I was trying to make, uh, trying to make something for youfor…for…for when you woke up…" he says nervously. I ruffle his hair again,

"You seem nervous. Why is that, love?" Red paints his face again,

"N-No reason… No r-reason at all…"

 **(Normal Pov)**

Law laughs again and pulls him close to his chest, holding the teen tightly.He kisses the top of his head and takes a deep breath, taking in the scent that was Luffy.He kinda expected him to question his actions.But, instead, he wraps his thin arms around the older man's waist and squeezes him, also pulling Law closer to his smaller body.The teen lifts his head and looks at the other.He gives a small smile,

"I love you, Law.Always have, always will."The said male chuckles,

"And I love you, Lu."The teen pushes himself up onto his toes and Law moves to meet him.The older man closes the space between the two and captures Luffy's soft lips.The teen parts his lips slightly when Law brushes his tongue over them, asking for entrance.They break apart, panting lightly. Luffy smiles as he wraps his arms around Law's neck,

"I don't think I want anyone else to kiss me other than Traffy…"The said man raises an eyebrow, smirks and gives the teen a chaste kiss,

"And can I ask why?"Luffy grins and laughs,

"Shishishi…Because no one else's kisses are better than Traffy's!That's why!"Law laughs.He moves his hands down the teen's back and kisses Luffy deeply.The teen happily responds to Law's kiss. _I don't know of anyone else,_ Law thinks, smiling into their kiss, _who can kiss like Luffy._ __ _Or anyone who's as willing to do it and as accepting as Luffy._ The teen breaks away from Law,panting for breath.The older man doesn't see the mischievous smile on the smaller male's lips.Luffy pushes Law to the door, kissing him roughly.The teen continues to kiss him until he makes them both fall over one of the couch's armrests.When they break apart, Law looks at Luffy with a confused look but it turns into a devilish grin when he sees the mischievous grin on the other's lips and look in the other's eyes,

"Oh?So you want to play, love?" Luffy giggles and slams his lips onto Law's. The teen pushes his tongue pass the older man's parted lips.Law's hands roam the smaller body above him until they land on the teen's ass.The older male softly, and playfully, kneads Luffy's cheeks, earning himself a small moan from the teen.Maneuvering quickly and carefully, Law flips Luffy and himself so that he was over the teen.

"You're so god damn sexy when you fucking moan like that…"the older man whispers into the teen's ear, giving said ear a small lick and earning himself another small moan.A smirk forms on Law's lips as he moves his hands from Luffy's hips upward to begin unbuttoning the teen's shirt.The teen's hands move to the older man's cheeks and he gently pulls Law's face up, their eyes meeting.The other searches the younger male's eyes,

"Do you not want to do this now?We can wait…"Luffy shakes his head with a small smileon his lips,

"No…That's not it at all…"The teen moves his headand gives Law another kiss,

"Just wanted to do that.Shishishi…"The older man can't helpbut smile at theteen's gesture. Law moves directly over Luffy and he kisses the teenroughly. Law gets Luffy outof hisbuttoned shirt and then, shortly afterwards and after breaking awayfrom the teen, out of his light long-sleeved shirt.Luffy tugs on the hem of Law's shirt,eventually pulling it over the older male's head.Shortly, both males get the other out of his pants and boxers.Law kisses Luffy's throat, sucking it and leaving a brownish red mark.This is one day and one night he definitely won't let the boy forget.

About two hours later, Law finds himself and his raven haired love on top of him on the couch with a blanket over them.Their clothes were strewn in different places on the floor.Law groans as he places a hand over his eyes.He looks at the teen sleeping on top of him and smiles warmly.The older male places a hand on the back of Luffy's head, gently and slowly rubbing the teen's soft black hair.Luffy gives a small groan as he rolls onto his right side and then onto his stomach.He rubs one of his eyes tiredly and opens the other slightly.A small, tired smile forms on the teen's small, soft lips,

"H-H..uh…?Oh… Hi, Traffy…"Law smiles at the sleepy male.He looks so vulnerable, small, and adorable to the older male.Law sits up slowly, holding onto Luffy with one hand.He leans down and gently presses his lips to the younger male's smaller lips,

"Sleep well, love?"The said raven gives another small, tired smile and gives the other a peck on his lips,

"Probably the best sleep I've ever gotten." Law chuckles, and gently ruffles Luffy's hair, earning himself a mewing sound from the teen,

"Well… That's good to hear.Now, come on.We have a few things to do.There's only ten days until Christmas and you still have to get gifts for some people."Luffy grins and wraps his arms around Law, pulling himself closer to the man's bare chest.

"Yeah! That's right!We still have to get something for Ace and Smokey, and Sabo and Marco.Have I gotten anything for Zoro and Sanji? What about Nami?Usopp and Kaya? Franky and Robin?Brook? Or Chopper?I hope I didn't forget anyone…" he rambles as he gets off the older male and hurries to collect his clothes from the floor.Law remains on the couch, his head resting in one of his palms, answering each of the teen's rambling questions, gently smirking,

"Yes, you need to get something for your brothers and their fiancés.You already have something for both Zoro-ya and Sanji-ya.You still need something for Nami-ya.You got Usopp-ya a painter's kit; a bracelet and necklace for Kaya-ya; some mechanic things for Franky-ya; a few history books for Robin-ya and you're sure that she doesn't have them.I don't know what you got for Brook-ya or Chopper-ya.But I don't think you have something for those two yet."Luffy looks at the older man with a thoughtful look and then giggles,

"Shishishi…It seems like you know what I have for who way better than I do!"Law chuckles with the giggling teen,

"Yeah.It sure does seem that way…You know what else it seems like?"Luffy stops giggling but keeps smiling,

"What's that, Traffy?"Law smirks, stands up and wraps his arms around Luffy, pulling him into a hug, whispering in his ear,

"That I know you better than any of your friends do or ever yourself does…"The teen laughs again and places a kiss on the other's lips.The older man gently pushes his tongue past Luffy's parted lips.

"And that's just fine with me…" the smaller male murmurs against the other's chest after they break apart.

 _ **(A little later, at the mall)**_

 **(Luffy's Pov)**

"Hey, Traffy?What do you think of this one?" I ask my tall, dark and handsome lover.He places a large hand on my shoulder, his other gently tipping the blue cup in my hands towards his face,

"It's definitely interesting, love.Are you sure Nami-ya would like it?"I look at it again.It was mainly light blue and it had darker blue shades shaped like misshapen diamondsalong the bottom and middle of the cup.I smile and nod my head,

"Yeah.I'm sure." Law ruffles my hair and gives a small smile,

"Alright.If you say so.Come on, we don't have all day to get the others' gifts."I giggle in reply.We pay for the cup and leave.One down, six more to go.

"Any ideas on what to get your brothers and their husbands-to-be? Or your other friends?" Law asks, draping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to his side.What would Ace like for Christmas?I mean, I know he's a pyromaniac.The man is, like, in love with fire and Smokey would be really angry with me if I gave Ace something to do with it, besides a t-shirt…Speaking of the grey headed man, I already have an idea for Smokey.What about Sabo?And Marco for that matter…I sigh, look up at Law and shrug with a toothy grin.

"Well you're going to need something pretty soon.What about Brook-ya or Chopper-ya?" he asks, his hand moving from my shoulders to my waist.I tap my bottom lip with my pointer finger,

"Hmm…Well for Brook, I was going to see if I could find a flute or something along the lines of musical.And for Chopper…I was thinking something to do with medical stuff. You do know that he's a doctor similar to you, right?"I hear Law hum in reply then, I feel his grip on my waist tighten slightly.

"Something up, Traffy?You seem a little tense."I ask him, moving my shoulders in a way so I can see his face.In his eyes, I can see a hint of anger and some unease.

"Law? What's—"I start but he cuts me off by placing a finger over my lips.

"Shh…"Law uses his hand to points out in front of us.I turn my head in the direction and standing there was a tall blonde man wearing a pink feathered coat and a very out of place Santa hat.Law grabs my wrist and gently pulls me in a different direction and away from the pink clad man.Once we were out of ears reach of the pink wearing man, Law lets out a sigh of relief.

"Law? Talk to me.Who was that man?"I ask, hoping that the serious tone in my voice would be able to draw his attention away from the other.He looks at me, his eyes still holding unease but it fades into a look of relief,

"Luffy… Love… That man has done terrible things to me.He… He… He…"I grab his arm and hold it tight. I rub my cheek against his upper arm,

"It's okay, Law… You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…It's okay…"He seems to calm down a bit. He wraps his other arm around me and holds me close to him. I give a small smile and rub his back gently,

"It's alright…It's alright… I'm right here for you, Law… It's alright… I've got you, Law… It's alright…"We stay like this for a few minutes, Law calming down in my arms. When he seems calm enough, I pull away and look him straight in the eye,

"You alright?"He swallows and takes a deep breath,

"Yeah… Sorry…"I smile gently, place my hands on his cheeks and kiss him on his slightly pale lips,

"Law… It's okay…Everyone has someone or something they're afraid of…" He smiles gently,

"You're right, Lu… Still, you had to see a side of me that I really didn't want you to see and… I'm not exactly proud of that…" I place a kiss on his lips again, a caring and comforting look in my eyes,

"Law… It's fear. It happens to everyone. It's alright."

(Law's Pov)

I can't believe that this happened… Why the hell did he have to show up? I take a shaky deep breath. I pull Luffy close to my side,

"I'll tell you more about—" Someone behind us cuts me off,

"Tell who more about who, Lawsy?~"I freeze. Completely. My grip on Luffy tightens. Slowly, the two of us turn to the voice. My eyes widen even more when I see who the voice belongs to. I take another deep breath, the small bit of fear in my eyes disappearing and hardening into anger and hatred.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady. The blonde man smiles the smile of a psychopath,

"What? Am I not allowed to go out Christmas shopping?" I give a low growl. God dammit… Why the fucking hell is he near us like this? I feel Luffy tense up,

"Torao? Something doesn't feel right here… Not at all…" My hand moves to his shoulders, giving a small squeeze as I turn him and press his smaller body against mine. Luffy doesn't need to be in the middle of this, or near this man.

"Go the fuck away. We don't have any fucking time to fucking deal with you." I growl again. The man puts a fake hurt expression on his face,

"I'm hurt, Lawsy. Really hurt." I only glare at the man. I feel Luffy give a small shiver as a dark aura seems to fill the space around us and the man.

"I think you've been away from home for far too long, Law." he says, a frown on his lips. I hold Luffy closer to me, my grip on him tightening again,

"No. I'll never go back to that house or back to you… Doflamingo."

 **Soo… A little weird? Sorry if it was. Whelp… Now I'm onto Chapter 5. Yay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright… I am so sorry for taking so long with this chapter but… At the time I just felt like it wasn't doing well… But, now, thanks to Donquixote. Lilly (thanks girl! ;P XD), I can say that… I will see this story through! Alright! To the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Oda-sama owns One Piece! Not me T.T!**

 _Last time in You're here, I'm here. That's what matters:_

 _(Law's POV)_

 _I can't believe that this happened… Why the hell did he have to show up? I take a shaky deep breath. I pull Luffy close to my side,_

" _I'll tell you more about–" Someone behind us cuts me off,_

" _Tell who more about who, Lawsy?~" I freeze. Completely. My grip on Luffy tightens. Slowly, the two of us turn to the voice. My eyes widen even more when I see who the voice belongs to. I take another deep breath, the small bit of fear in my eyes disappearing and hardening into anger and hatred._

" _What do you want? What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady. The blonde man smiles the smile of a psychopath,_

" _What? Am I not allowed to go out Christmas shopping?" I give a low growl. God dammit… Why the fucking hell is he near us like this? I feel Luffy tense up,_

" _Torao? Something doesn't feel right here… Not at all…" My hand moves to his shoulders, giving a small squeeze as I turn to him and press his smaller body against mine. Luffy doesn't need to be in the middle of this, or near this man._

" _Go the fuck away. We don't have any fucking time to fucking deal with you." I growl again. The man puts a fake hurt expression on his face,_

" _I'm hurt, Lawsy. Really hurt." I only glare at the man. I feel Luffy give a small shiver as a dark aura fills the space around us and the man._

" _I think you've been away from home far too long, Law." he says, a frown on his lips. I hold Luffy closer to me, my grip on him tightening again,_

" _No. I'll never go back to that house or back to you… Doflamingo."_

 **(Law's POV)**

I quickly pull Luffy behind me and away from Doflamingo, walking away swiftly.

"You think you can hide, Law. But you can only run and run and run… I _will_ find you…" he says in a sinister and spine-chilling tone. I force myself to walk quicker. I need to get Luffy away from him. Now.

"Luffy… Come on… Keep up… Please…" I mutter quietly, loud enough for him to hear me over all the other shoppers. I feel him pick up his pace and the two of us manage to escape that man's devilish plan. For now… at least… After we had gotten far, far, far away from Doflamingo, I sigh in relief before every single memory involving him comes rushing back to me in a giant blur of color and noise.

"Torao…? Torao? Torao. Torao! Torao! Hey! Shh… Shh… It's okay… I'm right here… Shh…" Luffy says gently, sitting me down on the ground and wrapping his arms around my head, holding me close to him.

"Don't cry, Torao… I can't stand seeing you cry…" he says. I hadn't even realized it until he said this. I close my eyes and let myself become enveloped in Luffy's warmth. It'll be better when I open my eyes… It always was… And it can always be… I take a shaky breath and open my eyes. I look up at Luffy and am greeted with the best warming smile I could ever wanted to see. He sits down next to me, cuddling up to my arm,

"I don't want to bring Traffy any more pain but… Can he tell me about that man later?" I sigh a little, a small smile on my face,

"Yeah… He can…" I've never felt any safer in my entire life than I do… right now…

 **(Luffy's POV)**

After we finish shopping for Christmas gifts for my friends, and brothers and their fiancés, Traffy and I head back to our apartment complex. I smile up at him and he smiles back at me. We quickly head up to our apartment and set our bags down on the small table in the kitchen. Traffy sits at the table and sighs. I sigh internally and softly place my hands on his shoulders and gently rub them,

"Traffy… Something's on your mind… Talk to me…" He sighs again,

"It's… It's about… It's… Nothing…" I sigh, wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head against the back of his head,

"Law… Please… Talk me…" He sighs and places a hand on one of my arms, rubbing his thumb against it and placing his mouth against it,

"Later, Lu…" I pull back from him and turn to start putting things away. _Why do you have to be so stubborn, Traffy…? I'm trying to help… You're not protecting me by pushing away… You're not even helping yourself…_

 **(Normal POV)**

As Luffy moves about putting things away, Law can see the upset look in his eyes. Sighing, the older raven grabs the teen's hand and squeezes it. Luffy looks at him,

"Torao?" The said male pulls the boy closer to him, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist and burying his face in Luffy's chest.

"Torao…" the teen says quietly, rubbing the older man's hair gently. Law pulls back from Luffy's chest a bit,

"Luffy… That… That man… from earlier… He… He did… bad… things to me…" The teen places a hand on Law's cheek,

"Torao…" He continues,

"He… He took… t-took… took a-advan-advantage… of me… once a-and… He… H-He… He did many other things… And… I know I'm… supposed to be… strong and… not afraid… of anything but… Luffy… Luffy, the truth… The truth is… I… I am very, very afraid… Afraid of him… Afraid he'll take me again… Afraid of what… Of what he might do… to you… And… A-And… I don't want to lose you… Ever…" Tears had begun falling down Law's cheeks as he told Luffy this. The teen could only hold him there in his arms, comforting him, supporting him… Protecting him…

"Law…" Luffy says. The male looks at him, tears still running down his cheeks. The teen places his other hand on Law's cheek, wiping away the man's tears with his thumb and giving him a small, gentle smile,

"I understand… Everyone… Whether or not they'll admit it… Is afraid of something… It's okay… And… You don't have to worry about him coming to take you away… Because… I… Won't… Let… Him…" Law's arms tighten around Luffy's waist a bit,

"Luffy… Luffy…" The teen wraps an arm around the man's neck and shoulders and lifts his head with the other hand. He doesn't anything. Luffy leans down and closes the space between him and Law, kissing him chastely. Pulling back slightly, the teen whispers,

"Let me show you… That I'll be there to protect you…"

Later that evening, Law was sitting watching TV as Luffy slept in his lap. _He's so… protective…_ Law thinks, a small smile forming on his lips, _But… I think… That's what I love about him…_ And with that, Law places a gentle kiss on the teen's forehead and sets his eyes back to the TV. Half an hour later, he was asleep as well.

 **Willow: Wow… I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to get this up! I didn't get many views with this fic…** **T.T Please! Review! Read! Please! I am literally begging you! Anyways… I'll get to work on the next chapter! Sayonara till then!**


End file.
